


On wings of Iron

by Ourlullaby



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers AU, Magic-Users, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slow Build, Tony-centric, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 28,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourlullaby/pseuds/Ourlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are not human.” “What astute observation.”</p>
<p>When Steve meets Iron Man, the armoured special agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. he knew not what he was getting himself into. Iron Man himself seems almost to point of hostile on his acceptance to even meet Steve. Tony himself holds some well guard secrets that even Fury might not know. And what significance does one certain Agent hold for key to unlock some of mysteries?<br/>Magic instead of technology runs the Earth. Many things still almost like same, humans seem to not change much. Mystical beings roam among normal people. S.H.I.E.L.D. is still super-secret spy agency taking care of threads normal forces aren’t able.<br/>And no one can still stop Clint from climbing in those damn air vents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude to Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing! Well just my madness I landed on these poor guys I wish I could own even for little time. This would have happened long time ago if that would be true.  
> If you spot anything similar or same (that'd be creepy) to other fics it is either tribute or one heck of a coincidence. This story has come to life thanks to all those joyous fanfics and pictures people have posted in the internet of Avengers and Tony specialy. This is Tony centric as before noted, but will also follow other people on the way. And all implies are valid in various ways. You have been warned. Please enjoy. This is made purely for entertainment and my wish to share my own story of the lovely Avengers.  
> Avengers belong to Marvel and Stan Lee. *sigh*
> 
> I write as inspired, so don't panic for slow start on updates.

“Sir” neutral female voice speaks word only for greeting or request to be acknowledged as slender female with short brunet hair and dark chocolate brown folded wings stands in attention.

“Report.” comes the short acknowledged and approval to speak further from solemn man turned away from speaker, sitting on high back chair, actions obscured from sight.

“Mission was success, but there was… accident.” The small pause on the usual professional woman’s speak, causes the chair to turn revealing in process tall man in a black, tactical gear and long jacket, eye patch over his left eye and grey hair with white sideburns, but most notable feature was that he had only one steel grey wing folded on his right side.

“Explain, Agent Hill.” the man ordered in cool tone.

“Agent is down.” Hill answered. Man’s visible eye narrowed.

“How bad.” it wasn’t a question and she didn’t read it as such.

“This means _Iron-_ “ Hill started as she was stopped in middle of her sentence with brisk answer.

“I know, don’t take me for a fool.” The woman swallowed. The man turned the chair to his right and stood up, moving towards large hidden one way window at side of his office and looked out.

“Prepare the base for returning Alpha agents and start code ‘Scion’.” Hill stood again in attention and gave short clipped salute, before she left, taking the man’s tone as dismissal as it was. As the door shut close the grey hair gave annoyed huff.

“That bloody **Red’s** going to be end of me.” he muttered to self as he observed agents in black-grey tactical suits moving around either on foot, or on rare occasion, on wings in large hallway.


	2. Alpha Agents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as prelude says. Also there is no beta reader, apologies for that.  
> Things will start in slow manner, but have fun.

Best way to describe it would be formal chaos.  
When many field agents gathered in one place, despite ranks or seasons under their belts, it usually ended with least of ten conflicts. Just in three hours. Return of Alpha agents meant same as expecting to herd a punch of cats, wild ones, and hopes to keep them all in check and accounted for. The truth was, that even for all their training and discipline drilling, most Shields alpha rank agents were wild cards, loose cannons. But by Fury’s eye patch, they did their jobs without a hitch, most of times. So it had not been understatement from Fury to have ordered preparations. The amount of skilled people ready to tear each other up for smallest indication of necessity or order was making most staff to be on their toes. Little did they know of few persons watching, observing them from hidden.

“Well?” Fury asked as he stood at his office by the one side mirror, that other side looked like wall, not really looking much out, as concentrating on person beside him looking down at the commotion.

“You can send half of them back. He won’t tolerate them.” Came soft neutral, yet professional answer back, making Fury turn his one eye solely on man beside him.

“This isn’t about what he damn pleases or likes.” he snaps back, turning to look at top field agents moving on large hallway, some making friendly chatter with one another, others ignoring all the rest.

“I thought you wanted something that works Commander.” other man replies calmly back making the grey hair curse inwardly, yet his face staying impassive.

 

Down on the ground level among puzzling agents, tall blond man stood looking around in clear search of something and somehow managing to look out of place as well as at home in middle of the all buzzing. He wore militant feel giving green outfit that still had S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on the shoulder to give away that he at least hadn’t got into the building by accident. Blond turned swiftly around as he felt touch, almost like soft breeze by his right shoulder, coming to face to face with lean red hair in black tactical suit with no markings, no visible weapons aside intriguing looking wristbands she wore.

“Not best day to be lost, Agent.” she said with neutral tone, but somehow he could be certain she was amused.

“Actually I am supposed to be here, mam. “, he said and offered his hand for shake.

“Steve Rodgers, I just got my rank evaluation redone into Alpha.” Steve said as the red hair slowly took his hand and gave it a shake with hard grip, slightly surprising Steve, even as her face remained neutral.

“Widow.” was short greeting and only information Steve was sure he was going to get for now. And it had to be enough. He knew the name and could seek out rest of information later, as he now had access rights to more classified knowledge than before. 

“Hey Red, who you talking to?” came cheery question from above, making Steve jolt involuntary from surprise and look up, as Widow stayed unaffected. Above them in the air was hanging upside down a grinning man with sand blond short hair, wearing black costume with purple markings, sand brown wings with amber red tips folded on his back as he tangled half out of air vent just by his legs. Steve couldn’t believe the man had fit into those vents, with wings and all, let alone hanging from there like that.

“Clint, get down.” Widow told the man, deflecting the question like it didn’t matter and Steve saw the blond open his mouth to complain when loud voice intercepted.

“Alpha Agents get to training room Q, And Barton get down from that damn went!” Most motion stopped and almost every eye pair turned to see Fury standing in over platform higher above them, glaring at them with one eye.

“And I mean now, not yesterday ladies.” He added and turned with flap of his long coat, marching off.

“ **Seesh** , what got his pants in twist?” Steve heard the man, Clint ask, but no one could answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There shall be next chapter after I get time after work. I hope you guys like it so far.  
> And yes, I'm hiding Tony little longer for my own giggles. Okay now, for story plot bunnies sake.  
> Next chap goes later, due family matters. I hope to have given nice chapter by monday eve.


	3. Code Scion - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texted between ~these~ shall be not spoken alout, but mental way of sorts. It will be explained better in incoming chapters.  
> Still no Beta apart my Microsoft word.

Hill was greeting the agents in training room Q with Fury nowhere in sight, master spies and all that, holding clipboard under her arm, accessing them all with her eyes only as thirty-or-so of them filled the other end of room. Like most training rooms, Q had training mats, some equipment on side wall, crystals to use for dampening magic or even nullify it and space enough to hold aerial training for those with ability to fly or shift. What parted the room from most training rooms was that the equipment there was no practise toys, but real deadly weapons ready for use. As well as this one had door on other end of room. Not a emergency exit, no, but a sealed door with a lock that would most likely baffle most of them if told to pry open.

“If you have had enough time to gawking your surroundings and other agents we can get to the business.” Brunet told them in professional tone and voice commanding attention.

“You all should know who I am so let’s skip unnecessary things and get to the point.” she said gathering attention of everyone on the room. As Hill spoke, large portion of the rooms other end started shimmering, literally, making every agent aware and alert. Hill seemed unaffected by the shimmering, or not showing she cared as she kept going about her instructions.

“So in short; you’re evaluated, all skill sets you possess are allowed, kill strike disqualifies as well as sends you into brick, there will be multiple tests ‘till we are pleased of the outcome, only one will be appointed. Understood?” Steve blinked. He hadn’t meant to zone out on Hill, but the shimmering behind the woman had been almost mesmerizing and there still was some shimmering about, that you couldn’t identify, as it seemed to not give away any kind of indication what was causing or creating it. He thought gave sharp nod, mostly out of reflex, not sure how others were supposed to reply. Hill thought seemed pleased on whatever she saw and gave almost non-existent nod.

“All out, no rules, last fifteen standing moves to other end of room.” Hill instructed and took wing, as agents took in her words. Then in a blink, there was flash of a movement and one of agents was sprawled on the ground, another standing beside, elbow still up.

That’s when all hell broke loose.

 

“That was brutal.” shot comment revoked no response even if someone would agree. As they stood still, observing the almost savage display of skill displayed below. Hill shifted to get better view point, where she would not obscure sight from Fury’s lone eyes unyielding gaze. Earlier spoken agent, sitting on wheelchair beside Fury, watched at agents tearing each other a new one, only sparing from killing blows, barely, as he tried to take all in.

~What do you think?~ he found himself asking, but there came no response. This thought didn’t seem to faze him as he as he patiently waited. There were just twenty agents left from original forty-seven, when voice, bordering disinterest, replied.

~ _I don’t want any of them._ ~ Brown haired man gave inwardly soft sigh, small smile tucking edge of his lips.

~You know that the decision is out of our hands.~ he calmly replied and almost felt the bout. Sixteen was left, but clearly that would change in seconds.

~ _…just **four** adequate._ ~ came short reply in clipped tone. Two agents fell instantaneously at same moment. This time the agent didn’t hide his amused smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for Kudos! <3 I hope you will like this story even if we still don't go in full steam ;)


	4. Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon for small middle chapter between Scion parts. All is as planned. *cackle*  
> But it is nice to see some think of this intriquing enough to come looking back :3 I am humbled.

Air was stale and felt like moving through tar. The taste in mouth felt like acid, or at least bitter. All the small items littering the space he vacated felt like distractions, nuisances, for the time being. All focus was on the slightly rippling, almost like liquid silver substance, kind of mirrors surrounding the person, showing projections of the small group of people inside large room, over half of them on the ground. There was not much emotion displayed on the features as the entity observed the rough and brutal fight with a scoff to signify lack of impress. The people shown in few ankles were deadly, that could be agreed, but also seemingly not interesting enough.

“ _Waste of breath._ ” came low baritone rumbled mutter as hand covered with leather wrappings raised to swipe the air and few mirror surfaces rippled into smaller sizes and multiplied in amount, showing closer look on people still standing.  
Some of them were familiar of sorts and some just appeared to be not worth notice. There was few how for some reason sparked at least small curiosity for the pair of dark brown eyes to take second look at them. There they stood, fourteen of them instead of fifteen, all looking defensive and calculating need to spur into action from slightest of action as the headcount wasn’t as told before. The uncertainty was visible in their eyes even if they didn’t notice it. This time both hands where in the air and manipulated the silvery liquid with blue tint back into five larger mirrors of sorts distancing to show the last standing agents further away, standing among their fellow downed agents who would later nurse collective bruises and scrapes, few even broken bones, for a while and then move on. It seemed like everyone was waiting for some sort of hint or signal. Then as person was about to do something, he stopped hand in mid-air, as there was sudden movement on the mirrors. Tall broad build blond in green uniform straightened and relaxed his posture as he moved to go towards the locked door across the room drawing attention of every agent in the room, but none engaged action with him. He watched as the man walked next to the door and stood in loose attention eyes turned at others. Then, another moved and it caused ripple effect, as others lowered their hands and moved to follow until fourteen of them stood by the door.  


  
“ **Then** again…” his voice trailed off as he kept observing. Maybe this matter was not complete waste of breath.


	5. Code Scion - Part 2

“Despite your inability to count to fifteen, we can proceed.” was only response Agent Hill gave the Alpha’s as she landed beside them folding her wings, moving between agitated agents to the door, slipping small sigil from her hidden pockets and placed it against the door, causing the lock gleam with blue aura, before it opened with series of soft clicks. Hill took few steps back as moderate metal door gave small hiss before lack of better wording, melted into the frame. Alpha’s glanced at revealed corridor behind the door, giving away nothing new or breath taking. It was as any corridor in the HQ aside being smaller than normal ones, fitting only two people side by side wide and three meter giant give or take few inches, with grey walls and light crystals embed onto walls for illumination. Hill turned to address them again, looking ever so unamused at world and all around her as her expression always was.

“You can congratulate yourselves agents. Welcome for the real tests and onto section **S**.” she told them in her professional no-nonsense tone and moved, entering the corridor, without looking behind her or waiting for them. Few of them glanced behind at agents still unconscious before moving after the woman.

“If tests starting just now, then what the heck was **that**?” Steve overheard Clint ask from Widow, ladder giving no response.

 

“Should I even need to ask what you have in mind?” the man in wheel chair asked from Fury who watched the succeeding agents vanish into hallway, door melting back closed behind them and lock closing, seemingly not sparing even glance at the other. The man in wheelchair gave inward sigh as he smoothed his brown hair back into position as he waited. The man had become like a clam after losing his wing and general pain in the nether areas for his unwillingness to share any information. Dealing with him was like doing blind shootout, at eclipse, with blindfolds for the measure. Fury would make even veteran interrogator weep.

“They knew this was not a damn picnic when they answered the call.” Fury grunts and moves to exit the room, indicating the subject is done with. The agent looks after Fury and holds in reply, instead opting to turn at Fury’s spying window and swipe few runes under it, changing the view from training room into one from moderate room with two visible exits, where he knows the agents led by Hill will arrive.

~You should prepare.~ he calmly tells and again waits no response. Instead he turns his undivided attention to the room.

 

The long corridor ends into moderate room size of a meeting room, with door on other end and barely anything as decoration or furniture. There is only small window on right side wall, showing the outside sky, even as Steve among most can be sure they are far from the outer walls. On the ceiling there is larger oval crystal lighting the room with bright light as soon as they enter, casting illumination to almost as if highlight the ten chairs standing in the room around oval table. If this baffles anyone, they keep it at self. Clint notices instead lack of proper sized air ventilations for first glance.

 _‘Figures.’_ he thinks to self for obvious explanation why he has never before seen this room. So his curiosity along certainly Widows is most likely piqued. He even picks one of the hidden darts under his wrist guard to fiddle with as he wonders this new development. Hill moves to other side of the table and places neatly arranged scroll stag on the table, before she sets her eyes once again at them.

“You are split in group of fives and enter onto next challenge as thus. You can either choose or be ordered into one. Each group goes alone and others wait here. Anything transpiring beyond this room is forbidden for you to share with anyone, even among yourselves, anywhere outside. And you can be sentenced as Commander chooses.” Hill’s clipped tone narrates before she moves to the door.

“You have one minute to choose teams.” she ends and stands waiting. They all disagree on that as one unbeknownst to each other.

One minute is no time to choose useful team with little of knowledge of agents among the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone can quess, yes there is still parts for the Code Scion. As I clip them in odd ways. Pardon for that inconvenience.  
> I still hope you enjoy the ride.  
> Also! Some of fantsy beings/skills lead charaters are not finalised. Have fun quessing around.


	6. Bored Bird

_“Rest of you will wait here and refresh. There will be supplements and drinks soon_.”

Hill had said that shortly before picking five agents at seemingly random to follow her, Widow among them. That was ages ago and Clint was bored. In reality he had no idea how long time had passed as sight out of the small window had discovered to change almost out of whim of ADHD kid. So Barton was stuck in a boring room, with only few of his favoured throwing knives and combat bow with small supply of arrows, hidden on person. Worst of all thought was that none of agents left were even slightest entertaining, even as the blond introduced as Steve was here. His fault was that he seemed to lack curiosity, or will to have initiation. The man had barely moved in his chair after been told to wait, as did many more, inspired by his example. So all in all, Clint was bored out of his skull. Which probably was reason or at least initiation, to the fact, the archer was rocking his chair way over backwards than should. And that was when he saw it. The most beautiful hard steel bolted air vent hatch he’d ever seen.

‘ _Hello-o_ beautiful.’ he thought to self and stood to walk around the room, to inspect in different angles if what he spotted was trick of mind or he had just missed it before. Stroll around the room revealed, that the ventilation shafts hatch indeed was visible only from his chair angle, just little behind his chairs normal position, to be precise.

‘Now **that’s** more like it.’ The Hawks interest was piqued and excitement brought much missed adrenaline back. This could actually save his evening! But first he needed distraction for rest. And he just might know right one. He had spotted on his stroll agents Mockingbird and Cheshire. Clint moved with purpose straight to Mockingbirds side and leaned towards the blond, seemingly discussing of old times or such, as he muttered to his old partner.

“ _Found clue, maybe. Buy me some time_.” and added with more level and hear able tone.

“Like before.” as he looked over at Cheshire. Blond took request in like fellow conspirator, or maybe she too was bored, launching over the table at Cheshire, starting a fist fight, that rest agents reacted either betting on, or calling the wrestlers to quit it. By the time the feud ended, Clint had vanished from the room.

 

Unlike most of S.H.I.E.L.D.s vents that were clean, but badly protected and lacked imagination, the section S’s ventilation shafts were like a **maze** with even hidden traps that caused master marksman to go giddy. He also soon found pattern in sets of vent shafts that had much more brutal and efficient traps, made a path to somewhere deeper into bowels of HQ. Sweet crawling time later, that could be anything between half hour to five hours, Clint halted to make a break. His wings gave familiar ache for being cramped, but vents were second best way to travel in his opinion, flying naturally was first. It might have been his odd luck or need of break, otherwise he had missed it, but suddenly Clint heard strange noise. Archer crawled snail phase straining his ears determined to not lose the sound. He found in his little search to lead him by small almost too tight, vent hatch and peeked through. The space was barely lid by few small lanterns, casting soft pale glow to few spots. Shadows cast in the area revealed something akin of tables, with lots of small items scattered in messy piles on the surface, almost cluttering the whole table tops. There also came low hum that most larger or complex magical devices gave. But that was not the sound he had heard, nor did he spot origin of it.

“These guys are slow.” Clint almost jump out of his skin for the sudden voice, despite it had been pleasant sounding low baritone, even if annoyance was palpable. Clint craned his neck and squinted through the vent panel, in hopes to pinpoint the origin.

“True, but a monkey even could have gotten this right by now.” Same voice told and despite how hard he tried to listen, Clint couldn’t hear second voice. Something suddenly moved in the dim room and Clint leaned against the panel to get better view. That something, to Hawks luck, stopped near lid spot, revealing at least it to be humanoid and male, even if lean and short in stature. He spoke something the archer couldn’t understand or recognize. Then his luck ran out. Suddenly the vent hatch gave out without warning and Clint came out almost crashing to ground, with his reflexes only save from face planting, and persons head snapped at his direction revealing deep brown eyes almost aglow staring straight at him.

“J, we have visitor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I looked into S.H.I.E.L.D.s official pages and stuff, but took artistic freedoms on ranks, titles and agents. Since we have AU-universe. I'll thought be happy to reply on comments/questions not spoiling or regarding any major mistakes made.


	7. Strange meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for the wait. But this chapter just wanted to be longer and mess with my head by changing original ideas around few times. Also the form for other fiction I might bring to see light is on its way. So without further note....

He was in trouble, he knew it, but he just wasn’t sure how this had come to pass. One moment he was minding his own business and making subtle snooping of his own and next he was face to face with a stranger. Stranger, who after shock of first surprise had subsided, revealed to owe same _‘caught in cookie jar’_ -expression he likely had. Few possibilities and explanations flew across his mind to offer, when expression on the stranger’s eyes morphed into curiosity and confusion. That was the moment he saw the eyes reflect the shine of ethereal blue light. But before he could react more, strangers hand moved casually correct his tunic vest, as the brown eyes were still kept at him. He could have sworn those had been aglow moment before, but that might have been because of reflection.

“Ah yes J, you are correct. Where are my manners, so what brought you to my humble adobe spy birdie?” Stranger asked and made almost mocking smooth courteous nod, brown eyes glinting from amusement and intrigue. Clint blinked. He could have sworn yet again he had heard no one, certainly not this J fellow. So who the heck was this one talking to? Was the guy mental case? Was it because of that, that he was hidden inside H.Q.?

Only tells the low illuminations brought was, that the odd one was not dressed in tactical or other normal Shield approved clothing articles, instead his form was draped with casual but form flattering long sleeved scarlet tunic shirt and brown soft looking leather vest with golden embroilments and comfortable looking black pants. And to his surprise, this man was bare footed. Fingers snapped next to his ear, making Clint jump from surprise. Just when had the man had moved!?

“Hey, eyes here, did you hit your head when you fell cupid?” Clint heard him ask with annoyance edging his voice. Brunet’s eyes were calculating him in oddly nerving manner, like he would have been a puzzle or new toy and Clint suddenly wished he had just stayed in the sky that day. Why nothing was ever simple? Then the words registered.

“Cupid!? Do I look like some toddler wearing diapers?!” Stranger grinned and Clint could have sworn it somehow made the room brighter.

“Well details can be negotiated…” the man drawled, running his hand through wild mess of dark hair, before he turned around and moved. Casually dodging tables, to stand next to floating blue hued silvery mirror orbs, which archers surprise were numerous and showing locations even he hadn’t seen from Shield.  
“Questions can wait little later Cupid, the shows still on and I am not planning to miss this one.” brunet told and gave him mischievous wink.

“What show?” Archer asked and moved to go closer, keeping some distance from the stranger. In return he just got shushing and pointing at one orb floating in air, which expanded wider on the attention. Clint’s mouth fell open in surprise.

 

To rest surprise or disappointment, the fight had ended as suddenly as it had started. It felt to Steve as practised, the two agents separating instantaneously at same time, when refreshments had arrived. Cheshire and Mockingbird didn’t even seem to give second glance at other or spare thought afterwards. But his suspicions had to wait, when door to the room opened and Hill stepped in with the group trailing after. Some of them sported visible cuts and bruises along scorch marks, that made every agent in the room raise their guard up and get cautious. Steve noticed red head, Widow, be among least visibly affected by whatever ordeals awaited behind the door.

“Where is Barton?” Hills demand of answer made some agents blink and look around. Just then the possibility clicked in Steve’s mind, which the blond didn’t see Widow noticing, as he stood up.

“Agent Barton vanished somewhere between the start and end of small misunderstanding.” He told Hill, who gave him stern look, opening her mouth to say something, but abruptly turned heading back where she came from just snapping.

“Agent Barton will be dealt later, your team comes next, three left will have Barton.” Steve was about to carry on, when he shared look with Widow. Something in her eyes told him to leave it, for now, which sighing inwardly he did and moved after the brunet, few others trailing along.

 

“Wait you mean you have been spying on us!?” Clint exclaimed as he watched Steve fellow, mockingbird and three others leave the room from eagle view point. Brunet scoffed, waving his hand and mirrors spun and twisted re-organising to meet the wanted form.

“Spying is accusing for me to be putting my nose into things that are not my concern robin-birdy. I’m merely gathering intel.” he told back and seemed least of care about Clint knowing about it. Bowl was showed before him with absent question; “Popcorn?” and Hawkeye was not sure was he talking to mental case or just interesting fellow. He took the bowl and scooped handful of content shovelling it into his mouth and retorted after swallowing.

“Then what’s the difference between them?” this question actually made the brunet turn his attention back to him and give him wiggle of eyebrows.

“Difference is if you get caught or not.” Clint grinned fixing his eyes on expanding silver-blue mirror that showed oddly shaped room with many runes and sigils he hadn’t even seen before where Hill appeared with the group, out of nowhere, inside rune-made circle. Not noticing that the brunet had fixed his attention almost solely at him with keen interest.

“I like your style.” He told the stranger in offhand comment and took another mouthful of popcorn. Missing the reaction the comment brought to others face for blink of an eye.

“ _You’re odd one, Hawk._ ” brunet muttered to self, taking look at mirror Clint is watching, to see second team trying to solve puzzle of task laid before them. Each time different, each time changing, suited to present the flaws of participants and to see their way to overcome them or even manage.

 

“OOOH! You got to be kidding! He’ll never live down that one!” Clint jeered next to grinning brunet who kept twisting the mirrors just in time to catch the best parts.

“You mean if he survives?” brunet chuckled with wicked glee. Clint snorted tossing some popcorn at him and poked back.

“That dude is pain enough to stick alive, if only to sour my mood.” he told and dodged returning corn projectiles half-heartedly returned to sender.

“And here I thought you were bunch of merry men.” the man said and froze one of windows to observe something, possibly the fall from suddenly appeared ledge down towards pit that looked like mud or chocolate Jell-O. Clint shrugged.

“They’re most bearable, but **really** man? Most of us hate each-others guts for taking some assignment or mark other wanted. As for me, they’re just jealous of my awesomeness.” Clint told with little show off pose that actually got responded by snort of laugh from other. ‘That’s better.’ Clint told to self in passing moment. The guy had been high strung like bowstring almost whole ordeal, despite how he spoke and acted. Maybe he could soon get other to spill some beans, even as amusing this whole ordeal was turning out to be. Brunet made some remark he missed on his musings and Clint meant to ask about it when something grasped him by collar and pinched hard. The room swayed and he fell backwards to ground as in his ears echoed brunets exclaim.

“HEY! He was actually entertaining!” rest oblivious to him as darkness enveloped him into sweet embrace of unconsciousness.

Brunet gave annoyed glare at the man in wheelchair looking back with utter calmness even as both could feel annoyance radiating from both of them. Older man wheeled his chair around the collapsed Hawkeye and moved closer to brunet whose whole expression and body stature had changed. Drastic display of opposites illuminated mostly by softly glowing floating mirrors on their side.

“You didn’t report preach.” the man in wheelchair says in tone that really shows disappointment, making the other scoff folding his arms like petulant child. “It was under control.” he retorts back with sour tone. The stare he has been given speaks much more than words could convey. “Then why was Agent Barton here conscious and looking at top secret information even you aren’t allowed to watch?” brunet grimaced. Hand rose to swipe the air and mirrors shrunk to small blue balls still floating in the air.

“It affects _me_ and you know it.” he tells back, all good humour gone. Other man sighs.  
~You’ll get trouble if Fury gets wind of this happening.~ Brunet visibly bristles.  
~Then its good we won’t talk about it. Yes?” he remarks back and looks up to stare the man in the eyes.  
~I want to keep him little longer. At least his amusing.~ he tells the man who looks at unconscious agent on floor beside his wheelchair.  
~Why?~ the question is obvious and it can’t be deflected.  
~Because he somehow avoided my traps.~ brunet tells back. This causes raise of brow.  
~Very well, Iron Red.~ he tells back making other grimace again.  
~You know I hate that name.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few of my awesome borrowed avenger(toys) are still debating on their "fantasy quota", but will be handled before those things are revealed.  
> Also as anyone can see. I'm still testing how to build chapters in this site. Please be patient with me.  
> Also no one tell me I forgot there was fourteen left instead of fifteen. (Whups.) That counting corrected.


	8. Unruly kids and rant match

Clint didn’t make it to the third teams turn, nor did he appear when said group emerged from trial area making Hill’s composure slip to reveal she was peeved of it. Neither did whereabouts of his sudden disappearance yield any answers by nightfall and by then Hill just scoffed, announcing six people by name and proceeded to instruct them afterwards telling rest of the people gathered to follow her to their momentary living quarters. But which group passed and other failed? None of them had answers and all of them just knew that it was exactly how Fury wanted it to be, the bastard.

 

Clint woke up with a groan followed by indignant yelp in alarm the blond jumping few feet in air. Before him on ground stood three legged, average human waist, tall grey-silvery construct-statue thing. It had been looming over him, initially causing his startle. To Clint’s alarm the thing with one “eye”, as he noted, gave small chirrup-peeping and tilted the oddly shaped head to side, causing Hawkeye to give yet another unmanly yelp (shriek), back pedalling few feet for good measure.

Unknown to him pair of amusedly glinting brown eyes observed him with great eagerness and excitement. The blond had been subdued, but already was up against the all odds, how peculiar. But he had neither forgotten the others subtle snooping and observant glances. Whether it was intentional or force of habit, he wanted to know.

“That’s Dumm-E, pay him no mind. His harmless even if too curious for his own good.” brunet said with a grin, earning baffled look from the blond. He had observed the unconscious man while the annoyed **Agent** had left to see how he could correct things before the damage would be permanent, **Agent’s** words not his. The second trial had been mostly boring or disappointing. Barton’s surprise visit had lifted his mood immensely. Not that he was still unforgiving the man for somehow by passing and disabling his defence systems, no, that the odd vent-birdie had to pay somehow. Providing him with extra activity for his mind as well as some entertainment was a nice bonus.

“What the **hell** is that thing?!” Clint half-yelped, still backing away from the three legged rock-metal being trying to reach and poke him. He couldn’t stop from scoffing for the others slow catch up.

“I said already. His Dumm-E. Small harmless golem. Only usable to soak somebody and make ill-advised beverages, some extra hand he is, and he can’t bite you. No mouth.” he retorted to the man, even if small show of ridicule fondness slipped to his tone.

This earned confused blinking before understanding dawned in those blue eyes, even if he still made vary glances at happily chirping insistent creation between the odd look the man gave back to him that he couldn’t decipher, certainly intriguing one.

Then the archer took him by surprise, crouching slowly down and tentatively raised his left hand towards the golem like greeting animal. Dumm-E, somehow sensing or processing others mood or movement, halted little away from the new being and gently lowered his canine-serpent modelled head to touch his hand with sort of nose part.

He stood still taken aback, watching the two meet and greet in silence that fell in the room. Then the moment was broken as Dumm-E nudged too hard, making the birdie-boy yelp and fall backwards with frantic flap of wings to his rear and turning around chirping happily as it galloped away as fast as three slightly wobbly legs could take it.

Clint bolted upright and to his knees frantic flap of his wings, peeved and ready to yell curses to the little ungrateful pile of scrap, as he was surprised by low rumble of noise he realised to his amazement to be the brunet doubling over laughing so hard that corners of his eyes wrinkled. Seeing him laughing so hard in unguarded manner before Clint just blew his mind away. Either the man didn’t care or he was powerful enough to show ‘moment of weakness’. That or he was just plain nuts.

“You think that was funny?” he asked, unable to mask his annoyance completely. The man raised one arm up, placating he needed a moment. Taking few minutes to calm down, giving Clint moment to glare after little unruly contraption and realise he was not where he had clocked out.

“ _Where the heck I now got whisked away?_ ” Clint muttered and looked back at still grinning brunet who had thought got laughter under control. Well-kept trimmed beard the man sported was odd clash to the unruly dark tussle of hair, but Clint catalogued that for other moment, if he would have one.

“Whisked away is exaggeration at best, moved a little would be more accurate. Oh shut it J, I am not being modest about it. I barely moved him from one room to another.” brunet babbled on, directing half of it to someone he seemingly saw somewhere to slightly up and left from his point. Clint folded his wings and cocked his head at the man while placing his hands to his hip.

“ **Dude** , are you seriously ranting at someone or did I fall to basket case’s containment rooms or something?” he retorted earning scolding click of tongue and waggle of finger.

“ **A** -a-a. Now that would be telling. And C already gives me his trademark _admonish_ -look, I really would hate it to morph into full blown _‘disappointed in you’_ one. It really sours my day.” brunet almost whined scratching idly his neck, one hand at his own hip. Clint frowned, his wings bristling little.

“Can I at least get something to call you? Or maybe tell who C is? I feel like I should soon call you _Reddy_ or something.” Clint quipped back earning actually honest look of surprise in the brunets’ eyes before he clearly schooled his expression to amused smug smile.

“Fine, you can insult me with name Tony.” brunet casually responded. Clint felt he had won something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry taking time. I'm doing baby sitting for my sister so I'm occupied alot. I'll be posting again more frequently after next week. o/ And see! We finally found Tony! ;D cookies to all who figured it when blue light was mentioned <3  
> And as always lots of love for your kudos and liking this story so far! You guys are awesome :D


	9. Repercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for long silence. I have small crisis. The longest story informations and additions are on memory stick still missing. So there will be possible hiatus in future. But this story will be finished. As for apologices... Two chapters in one go! And third tomorrow!

New day had dawned and with it came no answers or news for the thirteen agents still surprisingly all accounted for gathering onto room clearly designated as kitchen. Steve was first one sitting by the table, being mostly awake through the night. This time the cause of the matter had been the strange exchange of words with Widow last night before she had just vanished.

_Natasha._

He tasted the name again in his head wondering still had she given it to him because value of his information or had she felt he needed little sympathy. The musing had to wait as others started to come in for breakfast that was waiting by one table on side like any buffet. What actually caught Steve’s eye was small difference in the uniforms of the six briefed yesterday. It was small detail, so not many would possibly notice, unless your skill set required eye for small detail. Six of them had small red insignia resembling metal helmet with stoic face expression. If looked moment longer Steve might have said it even might have tiny ears or horns on the top of head on both sides. When Hill appeared in middle of last of agents eating breakfast, Steve finally noticed Widows presence by corner of the room. He hadn’t even notice her enter despite he had kept half attention to door.

“As stated before you are all now small privileged group approved on status for access to Section S. The ones given the mark already are out of main tests and have been assigned as support and back-up group. Most operations we deal on this section, is for few to know and less to witness.” Hill started, marking everyone in the room with stern look.

“It means rest of Shield will not provide you back up if you mess things up.” she put in middle with all the bluntness she seemed able to create. The words so far had caused few agents raise brows and some look dismayed at their marks. But Shield’s _Lady Golem_ , as agents amongst themselves had her titled, was not done.

“Some of you among the one appointed after selection on these interval tests between incoming missions will be working along our special _Phantom_ agents on the field. They won’t save your hide if you mess in the mission; we are not looking for people to be baby sited. S deals with threats, persons and creatures others cannot touch or if situation needs to be handled without masses noticing.”

Hill might have meant to add more, but she stopped when generic looking male on wheelchair rolled in with stoic expression even if his eyes revealed that he was agitated somewhat. They exchanged one look and the man just nodded and turned around wheeling himself out of the room without looking behind. Hill turned her attention back to agents gathering.

“You are split into two groups consisting both candidates and supporters. Gear will be waiting in the meeting room earlier as is mission scroll. Get prepared, you leave on ten mark.” without further note, she left leaving newly appointed S agents to their wits.

Hill caught up with the agent as he left the S sections known hallways by secret entrance to secluded hallways, following him there and sealing the exit behind her. They moved forward in comfortable, if somewhat strained, silence for few meters and entered small room filled with tables littered with objects and hum of magic from large contraptions filling the rooms ceiling.

“What is it Coulson?” Hill asked as they stopped and the man in wheelchair showed moment of annoyance, which he schooled away in professional haste.

“One of candidates ventured into Iron red’s quarters. You might want him back.” Coulson said and seemed to look around, frowning after he possibly didn’t saw what he was looking for. Hill’s expression soured.

“Do we need to extract him somewhere far?” she asked and scanned the area. Nothing abnormal aside the rare quietness this room scarcely had. Phil turned his wheelchair in seem thought before he spoke again.

“You need to add him S.” brunet gave him scowl. She seemed least impressed.

“He missed last test. You know the rules.” she retorted, showing irk for him trying to overstep her.

“Vice-Commander Hill, Commander Fury wanted my counsel so I advise you, keep agent Barton on. That or we have in our hands a situation we don’t care to repeat again.” the two agents level other with calculative look.

“Fine, Hawkeye is supporter.” Hill finally says and leaves the room, but seems unable to not comment last time as she goes.

“He better appear on ten mark or I share this with Fury.” Coulson just nods and turns to look at spot on the ground by his left. 

~ **Red** , you better have **him** ready for depart in ten minutes.~ he tells the brunet who he knows will hear him.


	10. Interlude - Exchange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have over 10k worth words on this text as ready so it won't be over soon... I still hope you guys like to read this. Also I will post soon another story, but that one I might first finnish before putting here. Shameless adverticement over. Read on!

Steve had walked towards small sleeping quarters designated to him after doing his usual exercise, when slender hand pair suddenly came out of nowhere and yanked him aside to small shadowed alcove he hadn’t even noticed. Before he could react and defend himself or do anything else than solid his grounding smooth voice captured his attention.

“Hawkeye vanished on your watch. I want _details_ Rogers.” red head, Widow his brain supplied, stood before him in lax, but guarded stance, levelling cold calculative gaze straight into Steve’s eyes. Something on her posture or words ceased the reprimand words he had been starting to say for her approach. She could have just asked, then again this was Shield they stood in and this provided him useful situation as well.

“Very well, I’ll tell what I know of the matter in exchange of your name.” he responded in his smooth no nonsense tone he used on work. Red head had frozen for second, one perfectly curved eyebrow rising slightly, before the mask of indifference had slipped back on like the situation had never happened. She stayed silent enough long for Steve to wonder had he demanded too much and was she calculating best way to get rid of him, he had heard few rumours exchanged while Widow had been on the test. He could swear he knew the exact moment the red head had decided for the way corner of her mouth barely twitched.

“Intel first.” she told him and Steve decided to humour her.

“Hawkeye talked to woman and clearly pointed to her another across the table when not a second later she jumps over the table and started brawl with her. By the time the fight erupted upon arrival of refreshments, Hawkeye had vanished from the room. Neither door had been opened.” Steve ended and could almost imagine the wheels turning in her head as she gauged the value of information he had shared.

“ _Romanov_.” Widow said out of blue as she turned to leave the alcove matter discussed by her terms.

“Your first name for words exchanged between the two before fight erupted.” Steve’s words rooted her on spot, only head turning ever so slightly for her to give him one eyed look. It seemed Widows first impression of this man might need consideration for changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering if some of you wanted to know what those two spoke. Well importand part of it.


	11. Overture to fiasco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all lovely Kudos! I'm still here, been busy with changes in life. But here is new one! Also I hope I shall have BETA for the next chap so you can read it with better ease. Enjoy! And happy holidays! I shall add new chapter hopefully along the free days.

First mission was complete disaster. And that was to put it mildly. They had been split into two groups consisting mixture of supporters and agents still roped on the unnamed string of tests, designated into two target locations with identical missions. It had been easy ones; simple Intel gathering and item retrieval mission. Shady groups of small petty crime organisations consisting many lycans and humans shouldn’t have been trouble at all.

They still are not sure what caused it all, but when one tiny detail got misplaced or warning came too late, the whole ordeal started topple like house of cards. Closest to fulfilling their task is actually Steve with support of Clint’s aerial cover, but even if Intel is secured, they were spotted. And boy does Hill chew them on it, hard, making sure every one of them knows just how rookie mistake they had made. It is frankly embarrassing.

Steve still wonders where Hawkeye appeared to waiting platform seconds before lift-off, but he is grateful for the others aim. He has for once returned wound free from a mission, rare occurrence these days and he now has new connection secured with another agent. Steve’s appreciative words will have to wait though as Natasha whisks the bird man away the moment they are dismissed and judging by state of face Hawkeye was making, it wasn’t going to be pleasant conversation. So he opts to spend time with other members still candidate for spot not elaborated much. It does break some of the gloom when someone tells rumour of possible ghost agent to have been on the scene to save few hides from permanent retirement. They spend rest of evening speculating which phantom it might be, few supporters joining in the heating argument between agents with their own two bits to say. After all, there is unofficial agreement among S.H.I.E.L.D. agents of so called phantoms to consist at least twenty-six agents with aliases running among. Over half of them not well known or even seen as far as anyone know. It was at most unsuccessful speculation.

 

It was going to be disaster, one of agents would make slip because of overconfidence and another would mess up on purposes unknown, while hiding their part for it, their success for coming out of simple and easy recon mission was going to be 12%. Brown eyes narrowed as he watched his calculations and Intel gathering while absently petting chirruping golem. He didn’t care much for these people that would become annoyance he would have to endure on later dates, not one bit, none of them showed anything interesting on them. Except… He moved his hands in fast complex manner and watched through data, result making him scowl. Hawkeyes return rate was less ideal, 2% because of sabotage. He had tolerated, maybe even liked the goofy acting sneaky ventilation monkey-bird. He wanted to test the theory he had for the man, after all, it was for science. He would deny other reasons.  
Dumm-E gave curious beep as Tony rouse from his seat and walked across the room to look at golden-red faceplate with solemn expression. Then before he could think too much for it, he encased himself with it and moved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was confused, other one occured before mission.


	12. Reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still alive! I just didn't know making Loki costume could be this time consuming, for real, also night shifts.  
> Anyhow! Guys! Big round of hugs/applauses/cheers for fantastic AeroCoatl for doing BETA and making the text even more awesome! I hope I can keep asking this wonderful persons help onwards untill AeroCoatl get's tired of this fic. Any how. Two chapters as thank you for your patience. Enjoy!

* * *

 

“It was you.” A serious tone from the doorway spoke. Carefully placing the large smouldering-hot object on  
to the stone table, Tony gave casual shrug.  
  
“I have no idea what you mean, C.” he mumbled with a strange tool in his mouth, holding an oddly shaped  
structure with one hand, all the while avoiding eye contact and still carrying a casual air around him.  
  
“Your act still doesn’t work around me, Red. We both know it was you.” Coulson berated without much  
heat behind his words. This made Tony pause in his actions long enough for him to raise a brow at the man  
in the wheelchair as he plucked the tool from his mouth.  
  
“Hypothetically speaking, let’s say it was me, are you here to yell my ears off or thank me?” he inquired  
before he turned back to his project and started drawing glowing symbols onto the surface with said tool.  
  
“If you’re going to yell my ears off, could you wait a couple hours so I can get this finished?” he added and  
yelped when he felt a sharp sting at back of his head. Tony turned his head so fast he thought he nearly got  
whiplash as he leveled a kicked puppy look at the other man, who casually rested his hand on a handle.  
  
“What was that for?!” The brunette snapped, still holding onto his new construction, hand rubbing the  
tender spot at back of his head. Coulson gave him an even look.  
  
“That was for going off without permission or telling me.” Coulson said with his usual calm voice, although  
Tony could hear faint edge of annoyance slipping into the man’s voice. Tony barely contained his flinch  
when Coulson raised his hand again, his muscles tightening on instinct of fight or flight. His inner battle of  
thoughts and calculating scenarios stopped when he felt the hand rest on the top of his head. Tony blinked  
in surprise and focused at Coulson. They stayed like that for moment, eyes gauging the other, looking for  
small clues, and then Phil moved his fingers. Cool fingers massaged Tony’s scalp, relaxing his tense posture  
and causing him to close his eyes, ever so slightly leaning towards the other man and into the touch. He barely  
registers it when the agent speaks again.  
  
“Hypothetically… thank you. You likely saved us from losing a few agents. And none of them recognised  
you.” Coulson  massaged Tony’s scalp for a moment longer before he stilled his hand, rousing the other  
from his moment of tranquillity.  
  
“Even if I don’t understand why you did it. You told me you hated their guts.” Eyelids fluttered open to  
reveal brown eyes gazing at nothing.  
  
“They would be replaced by another group of idiots, with my luck an even worse group.” he mutters and  
Coulson stays silent, experience telling him to wait if the brunette had anything else to say.  
  
“Besides, I hate it when my tests are interrupted.” Tony adds and Phil’s eyebrows twitch. He removes his  
hand and folds them in his lap. Tony is keeping his real intentions and reasons to himself, so there is  
nothing he can do to pry about them, for now. So he lets the case stay because he wants to keep them on  
friendly terms, regardless of how tenuous the state their relationship is. The thought reminds him of the  
unwanted message he was supposed to bring as well. Brown eyes look at him intensely and they both can  
sense the change in mood, Phil can see Tony squaring his shoulders in defence, a reflex, and he hesitates  
for moment.  
  
“This was not intended as social call, was it, C?” Tony speaks and Phil chastises himself for letting his  
emotions dictate his actions.  
  
“You’re half correct.” he says, composing his carefully trained stoic expression. He's learned that the genius  
before him likes it swift, clean, and absent of too many emotions.  
  
“Fury didn’t like, and I quote, ‘How fucked up this mission went.’ So he has decided to speed up code  
Scion.” he can see the expression in the brown eyes harden when the news sink in.


	13. Countdown to Scion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like stated before, awesome AeroCoatl beta'd for me! Hussah! ( I don't know how to add proper link on notes T-T )  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/AeroCoatl/pseuds/AeroCoatl

The atmosphere in the room is tense. Hill came and woke up the candidate agents and marched them  
without breakfast to the new room before the sun had even began to rise. Steve and Natasha spot each  
other among the lasting agents, which Natasha notices has become five instead of seven since the fiasco  
yesterday. A noteworthy bit of information for later. Even though they are all seasoned agents, three out of  
five are still clearly groggy from being woken so suddenly. This causes the red head to wonder if the three  
agents present work mostly on eve or night time. The low murmur in the room silences suddenly and  
Natasha and Steve turn their attention towards the direction the others are staring.  
  
On the other side of room sitting casually in a wheelchair was the generic looking man they had seen  
yesterday. No one had noticed him enter.  
  
“When you are done with the latest gossip.” the man says, giving them an impassive look. Somehow his  
expression and words make the seasoned agents feel chastised. Once the man before them seems satisfied  
he wheels little closer, drawing all attention to him.  
  
“I am special agent Coulson, and am in charge of the rest of your evaluation.” Coulson spoke and looked at  
the five people still left from original forty-seven, still four too many.  
  
“First, congratulations on remaining this far, a feat of itself. AS to remind you why you are here,  
Commander Fury wanted me to give you the basics before we advance.”  A short pause and Coulson is  
certain he has everyone’s undivided attention.  
  
“You are to be a Scion. A Guardian, inheriting a very important role that should be regarded as a privilege  
not taken lightly.” the man carried on in a calm, orderly manner to the last agents left from the alpha ranks.  
This caused questioning looks, but he didn’t give them time to react further.  
  
“There is just a few more tests before the final decision is made. Tests some of you might perish in.” he  
added and gave them a neutral expression that somehow managed to convey sympathetic smile that  
baffled most of them.  
  
“Know this, before you walk through that door to the next test, there is one thing you all need to let sink  
in.” he said and wheeled a few meters to his right to pick up a harmless ordinary looking golden sphere  
from a pedestal that they could have sworn had not been there a moment ago.  
  
“The moment you become chosen your every mistake and mess up will cause visit from me.” it wasn’t the  
words or the way he said it, but his eyes that conveyed them that it was threat to be taken seriously.  
  
Then his posture changes and he casually tosses the sphere towards one of agents who catches it.  
The sphere turns blue and projects over it the number three.  
  
“Pass it on.” Coulson instructs and waits for the golden object to be circled around. Each time a different  
colour and number appears. One to five; green, red, blue, yellow, purple. It’s task done, the sphere  
reverts back to golden and returns to Coulson’s hand.  
  
“That out of the way, let us proceed.” he says and wheels towards the double doors on other end of room  
on the right side wall, reluctant agents following behind.  
  
The door parted before them, opening into  a large training gym scarce of furniture. Their eyes though,  
were drawn to a particular being standing in the middle of the room, clad in red-gold imposing armour.  
  
“Agents, meet Iron Red.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have waited us to get here since I started writing this thing. Next mile stop I'm waiting this story to finally reach is the interaction posted on Summary. Well all good in due time.


	14. Ill temper for mockery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
>  I wanted to tell I have not stopped writing this or vanished.  
>  My BETA just suddenly stopped responding so unless someone can contact AeroCoatl or help me out with BETA related...  
>  You'll be stuck with my writing errors and more text until new beta is gained or Aero contacts me again.  
>  Truly sorry about writing in before hand.  
>  This announcement will be replaced with new chapter by monday night so stay tuned!  
>  And forgive me for bad grammar here, I wrote this in haste in middle of night before turning in. Nursing nieces is taxing.
> 
> That note saved there I can tell hilarious thing. I eyed over the new chapter and actually rewrote almost the whole damn thing, keeping the flow of the original idea the same. And chapter on word got one page longer. Who knew?  
> Anyway. Enjoy!

This was it, it was real. Any illusions or self-created false facts to hide behind were shattered before the truth. The unique visor of stoic expression created illusion of self-control as well as hid his face and emotions from the gathered scion recruits and their instructor, fact that Tony for once was very grateful. He could feel small beads of sweat form at his temples as he assessed the remaining five; Mockingbird, Black Widow, Rodrigo, Jackal and Rogers. Last one of the names caused him to feel like he would break out in hives. He knew who Captain America had been behind the alias; he also knew that the man had died during a mission that had taken his life, but saved whole America. Whoever this man was, he did remind him of the Man, the Legend - but Tony didn’t give more time for the thought as he turned his attention at rest four, eyes scanning the agents behind visors blue lenses.

He had heard rumours about Widow that had both piqued his interest and at same disturbed him in so many levels. He had to keep his guard near this one; the red head meant trouble and he could tell she was dangerous kind.

His information about Mockingbird was limit at best in exactly different reasons than the earlier agent.Mockingbird was regarded as a good fighter and even better as infiltrator, but something about her that Tony couldn’t put his finger on, made him feel he’d rather push his luck diving head first down water fall with spikes on bottom than interact with this one. Unless on his guard the whole time and maybe not even then.

Information for Jackal in other hand was plenty, but not in good way. The man was bad news all over. His record for successful assassination missions was unrivalled by only few, but his ledger for keeping assisting agents alive and able to return home was tarnished with name list longer than his targets. The man made his neck hair stand. Regarding the

information about Rodrigo was as entertaining as watching paint dry. Rodrigo appeared to be the most stable and thus boring of the small group gathered. He had long track of steady results, which of course reflected vacant spot on anything that might bend or break Shields rules. The man didn’t even pull pranks. He was total sourpuss.

Tony’s eyes returned to familiar shade of blond.

_Rogers_. Name tasted sour even in his mind. The supposed legend; Captain America - or he was very unlucky sod who had over fanatic parents. And if that was the case, he felt sting of pity for the man. He thought no one could beat C on Captain idolising.

Sighing inwardly Tony straightened his posture, fixing his stance like the armour would even let him slouch, trying to appear as imposing tall and unmovable as his armour was supposed to appear. He needed some semblance of dignity as the universe was screwing him over royally.

 

“Don’t fidget.” Words snapped him back to focus and on the now as his full attention sifted at Coulson who had moved in position to Tony’s right, making them both face the agents who clearly waited instructions.

~I am not fidgeting.~ He scoffed back letting idle thought of being main attraction in pony show breeze by his mind’s eye, it didn’t even manage to make him grin, as it was not far off the mark. He was here for the exact same reason, to show off. The amusement C radiated was almost tangible even as his face remained void from tells, a feat many poker players and professional con artists would die for. Even Tony felt jealous at the other man for it at this moment.

~I can hear your armour creaking.~ Coulson told and Tony had to bit his tongue to keep in any half-baked retort he had in mind. Now was not the time.

~It always creaks.~ he told back instead, lacing his tone with as much mock annoyance as he could muster for the moment, stealing glance of the Agent beside him. Coulson was picture of a perfect agent; radiating harmless aura, only wheelchair messing the image. And yet somehow he could even use it for his advantage if he needed to appear helpless. And **boy** did he sell it. Tony knew very well, that even as hindered with such contraption the man was formidable.

“Not usually this loud.” C spoke aloud, but kept his tone low enough so others couldn’t hear him, giving Tony almost invisible nod as cue and brunet was reminded at situation. ‘ _Oh right, audience._ ’ exhaling the air he had kept for few seconds he envisioned how others saw him and made mocking grin to himself. He really wanted to be back at his little sanctuary in bowels of SHIELD, tinkering away new guy he had named ‘Freezy-B’, shortening from freezer box as its function was supposed to chill items inside its main body. The fact it could wheedle around on set of wheels, freaking out unsuspicious agents was just too hilarious idea to pass by. Alas it wouldn’t happen before this dog and pony show would be over.

‘ _It’s show time_.’ words in mind he let all idle thoughts not relating this moment slip to background and let instinct take over for short seconds. The moment he moved first time for real before the gathered scion recruits, Tony could feel the tension fill the room as he kept his eyes on the agents. His phase was not fast to be precise, well for him, but it was good fast strides. He was well aware that name Iron Red was fable for most of them, ideal to strive for or such crap, he had heard some of the ridiculous stories and was certain none of them had expected anyone in actual red armour with golden details. In middle of his chest a large blue orb, glowing like a beacon.

 

He had only seconds for bracing himself mentally for whatever reactions and repercussions to come for his demonstrations when he reached the best calculated spot- inhaled and let go from energy he had gathered along his brisk advance. For blink of eye he felt raw power pass his chest, into his arms, where the said energy erupted from palm of his gauntlets as sudden burst of energy beams coming straight at surprised agents reacting in very different ways. Widow made impressive somersault in air, landing at her feet in crouch poised for attack. Mocking bird made graceful dodge to side, effective whereas not as impressive. Jackal literally hit the deck second flat, beam gracing tips of his spiky hair. Rodrigo froze like deer on headlights, shock visible on his face. His ass was saved in nick of time by blond build like a god tackling him to ground, and saving him embarrassment from being knocked silly.

Tony didn’t hold in disgusted scoff that resonated because of armour. His estimation was about ri- oh shit! He reminded himself to thank J one of these days. He had heard the warning in nick of time, catching Widow’s precise high-heeled kick aimed at Iron Red visors eye socket just inches before impact. Tony was about to let impressed whistle, when he felt shift in air and realised the woman was not through with him, not by a long shot. Gracefully twisting her body in a way Tony had thought impossible for any woman or man Widow took advantage of Tony’s own momentum and position she launched another attack that made him need to use other arm to catch her fist from collision course with his faceplate. ‘Yikes! She’s flexible! Is she a snake!?’ But Iron Red’s victory was becoming short lived as was his inner monologue as J gave another warning, enabling Tony to spot Mockingbird who seemed to have recovered from initial shock and was rapidly approaching. Calculating the odds and one glance at Widow who seemed ready to launch attack he didn’t want or cared to know, Tony moved. Without sparing second thought about the action, he flung Widow towards Mockingbird, both women having only time to brace for impact before they collided hard and landed in a mess on the floor. The collision looked rough and ugly, but Tony knew he had calculated the speed and trajectory to boot. The stunt would only give him few seconds to catch breath from two banshees with air knocked out of them.

 

~At least pretend you’re not trying to kill them.~ Coulson’s voice rang in his head and Tony couldn’t stop the smirk twisting his lips.

~You know me C, start with big bang and you don’t need new introduction.~ he quipped back with mock bashfulness as he turned his attention towards trio who had not yet come at him. Scene playing before him stopped all formulated plans he had had for them. Captain had his right hand on what looked like iron grip on Jackals shoulder, keeping the other man at bay as he appeared to be saying something to Rodrigo who looked all but ready to jump to the wagon with the man, nodding bit too visibly to be sneaky. Whatever the blondie had said made the chocolate skinned agent stay in put, keeping his position. Tony felt irritation flare in his guts. ‘Who is this guy?’

“Iron Red.” Stern way the name had been said rooted brunet on spot. He realized he had almost launched energy twice the earlier blast, injuring even maybe fatal blast, without thinking all the while leaving his back unguarded for the two women who had recovered and prepared to retaliate.

Tony lowered his arm and dissipated the energy gathered around the room in harmless speckles that normal eye would take as speckle of dust in ray of sun, even as sun didn’t shine here, as he marvelled how chastising tone in Coulson’s voice had caused others to halt in their positions as well. He inhaled, turning towards the Agent and saw subtle question in his eyes, exhaling the air out of his lungs without letting armour give sound he resumed his earlier stand in attention. It was all the answer Coulson need and returned question was clear for the agent as well. The stoic expression was aimed for moment solely at Iron Red. “Please proceed with the mission.”

Inside the armour Tony felt heavy weight settle to his shoulders as he processed the order. His mouth tightened into thin line as he stared solely at C. They shared eye contact barely for ten seconds, before Iron Red visibly turned and metallic voice spoke aloud, distorted by armour and magic enchantments carved in it.

“Yellow.”

He knows who yellow is, but waits for reaction, as it is as much part of this careful play as was his sudden unprovoked attack. It takes precisely forty-six seconds for Jackal to step forward and gain all attention for once. His first target picked, without any introductions or information brunet turns his back at the man, moving towards the centre of the room to stand back to his original position. Meanwhile Coulson wheels himself next to one of the four walls, and gives four agents pensive look that somehow conveys them that maybe taking some distance might be good idea. Jackal hesitates on his spot, clearly between choosing to follow Coulson’s suite on direction or the crazy armoured person, latter option wins and he follows Iron Red. Making his way near the fable of rookie agents spooking stories and settles for battle stance few meters apart from the man, others heeding no mind to Coulson’s conveyed look stand their ground observing with keen interest. That is when things shift again towards more surprises.

Red gauntlet with golden seams and patterns rises up and silver-blue sphere appears out of thin air to float inches above the open palm. Unbeknownst to others Tony feels moment of serenity as he watches the soft glow of the sphere. He feels within seconds the almost gentle touch of inquiry, but doesn’t let any reaction show outwards.

“Scenario Desert Wind.” Distorted voice of Iron Red spoke aloud and sphere gave small pulse of blue light before orb suddenly burst outwards into billions of tiny visible rays of blue and silver that turned into bright white streaks in manner of seconds. Everything became white.

 

 

Blinking away the black spots in his vision Jackal suddenly found himself alone with Iron Red at ruins in middle of desert, definitely in another continent. And he for sure heard gunfire, spells and other sounds of battle in the distance.

“What the-” Jackal started but was suddenly pulled to ground by Iron Red with powerful yank, making the seasoned agent eat sand.

“We are in enemy territory near Latveria borders agent, gawk later and lead us to safe-zone so we can beacon for teleport.” Jackal heard the ghost agent tell him with clear hostility in his metallic voice. He pushes to all fours while spitting sand out of his mouth and is about to ask when other carried on, clearly not finished.

“You call the shots and protect the mission objective. Think fast and we both might survive this ordeal.” Some sort of object wrapped in dirty rag is forced into his hands and it is barely size of melon as he takes the words in. Something in those words state clear that if only one survives it is definitely not Jackal. And the man doesn’t like it at all.

 

 

At edge of room the four candidates stare in disbelief into blue-silvery fifty-two inch screen that has manifested before them, displaying the two agents that had vanished from their sight with the burst. Once the black spots had cleared from their vision, the remaining four scion candidates had witnessed large glowing blue dome encasing large part of centre of the room. Ten by ten meters would be rough approximation. “Take notes, you will need them.” S.A. Coulson told them the moment he had wheeled beside them and refused to elaborate anymore of the matter. So here they stood unable to decide what this all meant, or would they like what was in store for them. They had image but the glowing screen didn’t give them voice like some floating screens in HQ did.

Natasha took this as useful information for later use, it meant this special operative; Iron Red wasn’t as good at spells as the creators of HQ equipment were. Unlike the man Clint had bumped onto on his ventilation crawling. Matter which she still needed to have a talk with the airhead, as the man had suddenly decided he had something he didn’t want to share with her and had shut up like a clam from further questions. He had only told her to trust him and his famous ‘gut feeling’ aside the very vague information he had given her. The man didn’t even tell her the name of this mysterious ‘snarky pants’ as Clint had dubbed him. Still, she didn’t have explanation to the dome yet either. Her thoughts were halted when first real action took place on the screen and forced Natasha to focus on current moment. Grilling Clint and preparing about it could wait when there was valuable information to be had elsewhere.

 

 

Phil wasn’t ‘especially happy about test Tony had chosen for Jackal. He remembered the Black-List mission Desert Wind mirrored, original mission had briefly bore the name as well. The mission had gone south fast and only by miracle alone the agents had come out alive and mostly intact. But unlike here, those agents had known each other since first co-mission fresh from training facility. Now solo agent specialised in missions where outcome always meant at least one less person breathing, whose style usually went; as long as main objective was reached anything was acceptable to fulfil the goal. Said agent was leading himself and ghost agent through situation he had barely any Intel about, if Tony was Tony. Desert Wind wasn’t assassination mission; it was extraction with success rating of less than fifteen percent. Iron Red tossed them into the wolves and Coulson and Tony both knew it.

~You better hope you know what you are doing.~ he told to the armour glad man currently acting as meat shield for assassin in hail of bullets and spells.

~Like I would want you giving me ‘ _the look_ ’ Agent.~ he heard other tell back with grunt and Phil’s brows furrowed visibly for few seconds.

~What you want now _Red_?~ he asked holding onto his neutral no-nonsense official tone. He could hear strained chuckle as he watched very large projectile of some sort pass the helmet merely inches away. Iron Red didn’t budge.

~I have ulterior motives while weeding proper Scion? You wound me C.~ Large bolt of energy impacted straight to chest plate and Coulson had to force himself relax his fingers from gripping the handles. Even if armour didn’t show any visible sign of even fazing from the impact.

~Tony.~ He warned, voice heavy with threat. He could almost feel the smirk the other man no doubt had on his face under the helmet.

~I want you to pretend you don’t see birdie boy enter my ‘secret lair of evil schemes’ tonight.~ Tony grunted with little glee in his voice. Large projectile passed them, grazing the leg armour in nasty looking way, but Iron Red didn’t fall.

~Leave the fool intact and finish this mission and we’ll talk about it.~ he told back. Screen suddenly went white as blue dome started forming white cracks that spread fast, covering the surface like an elaborate ornament and without a sound the pieces fell down like cascading leaves at autumn shimmering into nothingness when they touched the ground. Iron Red stood there with no visible scratch or dent and Jackal was crouching behind him, appearing clearly confused.

~All you needed was to ask nicely.~ Phil heard Tony sing song in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sincerely hoping Aero is ok.


	15. Fortune Cookie rule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for taking this long to update, family matters have had demanded my time of late. But we are back to faster updates. (Hopefully)
> 
> By now people might have noticed that words between : ~ ~ ’s are some form of communication. Cookies to all who have guessed what kind of, for rest of you- patience, I also am going to confuse you further. Whee-  
> ENJOY!  
> P.S No, the chapter names are sane no more. They became random. (Until I say otherwise)

The unusual day reaches midday with actually one of candidates managing to baffle Tony. It is feat on itself, as it is as well likely the source for his impending headache for the day. There is little to calm his nerves or to analyse information from his incredibly short session with Black Widow. That really puts cramp in his style as well as to his plans. After third participant had gone through Iron Red ‘tag team’-session, Coulson had called for a break, separating the two parties and managed to convey the others they needed food and in same to tell Tony to bugger off and not cause havoc for the moment. Well in more of his cryptic agent way, but Tony had long since learned to read the fine print in his voice. Well, most of times. As the agents most likely did as they were told and possibly, read unlikely, conversed they would only be able to speak to one another. C had made it very clear, that Iron Red’s part on things were not to be revealed even to rest of members on section S, Tony found himself back to large segmented quarters he mostly had to himself. Dumm-E almost galloped to greet him, earning absentminded petting as Tony breezed by while removing helmet, which caused the man to give relieved groan. Some days he hated the constricting piece of scrap. Weary steps took him to room where large contraptions made with magic, alchemy and numeral equations hummed gently from the power within. Here he had observed this farce from the start and met ventilation crawling- cupid.

“Hey J, missed my awesomeness?” Tony asks as armour literally cascades off him, neatly reassembling beside the man apart the helmet the brunet is holding, as he stares at visor thoughtfully, his features and helmet bathing in ethereal blue light.

“Hardly possible to miss you Sir, I was with you after all.” J’s polite but snarky response echoes from helmet as Tony grins back, while placing the helmet on the table.

“Come on J, let me have my fun.” Tony quipped back as he moved to lean against counter opposite to table as he faces the helmet while pulling tunic to cover the ethereal blue light at his chest, while taking support from table with the other. Room’s familiar hum with energy sooths his nerves somewhat as Dumm-E gallops around picking random objects to try bringing to Tony who ignores the tiny golem apart from petting and taking the objects without looking what they are to place on table along rest of things there.

“I take it room is secure if you’re talking aloud with me J.” he inquires and in response helmet starts glow silvery-blue before it floats off from table and comes closer to the man, energy spreading to form shape similar to Iron Red armour, but see-through as it nods. Tony watches the show with content and smiles to image.

“Nice projection JARVIS.” he comments to image and waves his hand in air with beckoning motion and J moves to open palm as Tony did before, causing three blue orbs separate from the glowing hand, floating towards the brunet and halting inches above his waiting hand.

“Now, let’s redo the performances shall we? Replay Two.” One of orbs turns into red and expands as visual screen showing what had transpired via many angles.

 

 

“Two.” Iron Red spoke completely ignoring Jackal trying to regain his composure behind him. Black Widow separated herself from the group in almost five seconds flat and began to walk towards armoured agent. The way she moved towards him told things she wanted him to know or not, it was never certain considering the line of work these people did. Nothing in the red hairs appearance gave any glue for what the woman did best. Jackal had quickly left centre ring, favouring Coulson’s wall position and giving wary glances towards Iron Red. The first glamor of new thing was likely down a notch so Tony didn’t idle as he raised his palm and orb appeared again with soft inquiry.

“Scenario Nightfall” distorted voice resonated and sphere spread outwards in rapid speed, encasing them into a dome, as surroundings turned into storage area in any generic larger city at sunset. They stood at edge of one of the mentioned buildings, facing other across the alley, and Tony could definitely feel Black Widows annoyance for such open spot for entering the scene. Sounds coming from direction of the harbour area were mostly sailors and dock workers loading and unloading cargos as well as few fishermen returning to docks. Towards other direction came distant sounds of city turning to greet the nightlife it nurtured. The amount of time Widow took to ‘duck and cover’ out of sight was impressive. Tony was certain, that if he had not worn his armour the red hair would had most likely toppled him like house of cards in her attempts to make him appear subtle. But that was not the case so there he stood, watching down at femme fatale going so flat few people would pay to have the flexibility, all the while appearing able to attack from her spot with ease. For moment Tony played with idea that the woman was snake person of sorts, even as she didn’t seem to sport any scales, but had to let it pass as apparently Russian originated agent muttered something in her possibly mother language and gave him scowl.

“We have been dispatched to retrieve stolen SHIELD-files presumed to be inside the warehouse across us. Recon has revealed eight to twelve possible hostiles inside the structure. There is only one exist.” Iron Red spoke information with normal speaking volume and waited other agent to react anyway until he got bored of glare directed at him.

“You have lead, Agent.” The expression he received did not give any happy thoughts at all for Tony.

 

 

“Well?” Tony inquired as images halted at end of session.

“There is not sufficient amount of intel to gather new data.” JARVIS replied to him.

“What you mean you couldn’t determinate any new intel??” Tony asked feeling vexed for his creations response. J had to have spotted something he had missed. Had to.

“I am sorry Sir, but the data is too limited to gather anything new.” J responded again, being ever patient with his creator’s mood.

“More data could have possibly gathered if you had gone along her Sir.” JARVIS carried on making the brunet groan and throw his hands into air as he spoke back with much frustration evident in his voice.

“It’s not my fault she decided to disassemble power and sneak in via ventilation shaft to retrieve the stolen files while telling me to play tag with the loser-squad. Didn’t I send part of you to spy after her?”

“You did Sir, but require of subtlety narrowed the observation to one angle, efficiently limiting possible information and I am not as good seeing in places with low-light sources as you are.” his creation quipped back earning somewhat snarky smile back.

“Yes I’m awesome but that is not helping here.” Tony was beyond annoyed. He had tried to make the tests as much out of agent’s areas as he could plan. But Widow was one of few agents as sneaky and as annoying to pull useful information from as Fury. So by reports and circulating rumours were only things he had to base the test. And it had blown to his face spectacularly. No sabotaging material for him, in case Fury was really thinking to use Widow as new Scion.

“Considering how much time you have left before Agent Coulson will likely call you back, would you like to review the session with Agent Rodrigo, Sir?” J asked and Tony made wry face.

“Don’t torture me J, any chances that man could be interesting or surprising is as astronomically likely that Fury ever would dance cha-cha-cha in dining hall wearing pink.” Enlarged blue lined screen shrunk and other orb enlarged to hold yellow frames and halted image of Jackal face in sand.

“Then how about review Agent Jackal’s session, Sir?” Tony turned to pick tiny project of his from DUMM-E’s claw before the golem would break it.

“I don’t know should I even care to review it.” He told over his shoulder while holding his fragile project out of DUMM-E’s reach as the golem seemed to think this to be some sort of elaborate game.

“Review what?” inquired male voice behind him and Tony literally jumped yelping in alarm dropping his project in process to happily chirping DUMM-E’s range, who took chance and apparently thought this as game of keep away, proceeded to gallop away with his doomed project. Tony in turn turned around to see familiar sand blond hair and folded fluffy wings and fake innocent expression the vent-crawling bird-brain sported.

“Do not ever do that again!” he told the blond while holding hand at his chest, trying to calm fast beating heart. “I mean it.” he added, Barton just giving even more horribly faked expression of someone who is sorry. Crazy bird.

“Now that you have managed to shorten my lifespan with few hours, mind telling me what you are doing here all the sudden after the rough housing you got last time?” He asked from the archer and watched him shrug as suspicious smile settled to his lips.

“What? We had fun last time didn’t we?” Clint asked and saw Tony pull an expression he couldn’t tell if it was surprised or chocked, and wasn’t that strange? DUMM-E whizzed past them with happy chirps causing brunet to look after it and that’s when Clint spotted it.

“Whoo-we! That’s one nice suit. Yours?” Clint asked as he moved closer to inspect the impressive armour standing little away from them. Wonder why he hadn’t noticed before. Olive coloured hand clasped his wrist in warning before he could touch the surface.

“No, absolutely not, I’m just builder, I mean I keep it repaired and in perfect shape. This armour needs to be in perfect shape, can’t have agents run in fields their rears half covered and all-“ Tony told with haste, trying to nudge the other man further from his baby and J who had hidden inside it, all prepared to retaliate if touched by any other than Tony. Thank deities his creation had noticed their sudden intruder. Clint in turn watched brunet look just seconds from freaking out as he had started to babble. He pulled his hands back, raised them to shoulder level palms towards the other man in surrendering gesture.

“Okay, okay, no need to fret over.” he said and saw brunet do 180 degree of mood change from nervous to irritate.

“I am not fretting.” Tony spat appearing for some reason chagrined. Letting the matter slide in hopes to salvage the situation before they would slide into hostility, Clint turned his attention back to floating yellow framed screen and had to do double take.

“Is that Jackal eating sand?” Tony looked over his shoulder at image still frozen on the screen.

“Possible. What of it?” he asked from blond who moved beside him to get closer look.

“Is there more of embarrassing material of him?" Tony heard him ask as the man tried to poke the screen to get the image move again. Glance at armour and back to image prodding Barton, Tony gave small shrug with his shoulders and waved hand at image to tell J to replay it from start.

“See for yourself.” If the birdman was watching session he could possibly sneak armour out of his sight.


	16. Flicker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, you are not seeing things. It is new chapter after again long break. My health and sporatic traveling have taken toll.  
> But I'll try post another chapter before x-mas as a gift to those who still have patience to wait and read this madness.  
> Thank you all for kudos!  
> \-------------------------------------

 

“No, I mean it! That guy’s a moron! There’s tons of ways he could have done that mission better!”

Tony looked up from carvings he was doing on Freezy-B’s surface – he had resumed his project the moment he realized that blond could multitask well enough to actually be impressing, to see what sort of expression the other man was pulling now. Gauging the way blond sat with his wings all bristled actually made weird feeling he couldn’t name, settle onto Tony’s stomach. Creative mood all but smothered to make way for something he didn’t want to have a poke at, Tony set his tools away with little grumble under breath and stood up facing Barton.

“Then tell me oh great ventilation spider – how you would have done it?” he asked seeing other man give funny expression at mention of spider – that he needed to look onto later, and fluff his wings in some sort of action for doubt for his skills. Okay now Tony was interested.

“Dude, we really need to update your comebacks, they sound ancient, but anyhow-“ Clint started and Tony felt annoyance crawling surface. He was perfectly up to date and sassy damn it!

“One decoy and misdirection and we could have waltzed out of there without notice, that red armour guy and me.” He carried on sounding smug, but lacking the usual over-bravado Tony kept hearing from many mouths describing similar moments. Clint saw brunets eyebrows raise some, before furrowing. ‘That much thinking must hurt brain…’ he thought idly and watched three legged golem whizz buy with something very likely damaged clasped on its hand-claw-thingy. Brunet’s train of thought was clearly derailed when he noticed what golem was carrying and he launched to run after the fleeing construct with string of curses and commands. Clint wished he had some popcorn.

 

 

 

Coulson assessed the regrouped Agents standing in wait back at the training hall, Iron Red only one yet to arrive. He hadn’t actually expected the brunet to be there on time considering how repulsive the whole matter was for the man. But after they had waited for good past hour he started to feel irritation bubble back at his mind. Even as Tony didn’t keep on schedules – no matter what threats Fury or anyone gave, he still managed to show at least on resemblance of proper time, unlike now. Half an hour was Iron Red’s usual benchmark for lateness before he would appear in some sort of moment stopping entrance or Tony just slipping in and trying to appear like he was there the whole time. No – over hour late was not usual behaviour and it was as well unacceptable in Coulson’s book. They would have words later.

~Iron R-~ blare of alarm halted Coulson in middle and he looked to long wall on his right where screen appeared with Hill on it looking her usual pissed expression. She meant business.

-Agents! Report at mission room immediately, we have Code 5 situation on our hands.- She tells and screen goes blank. Coulson spares agent’s only glance and moves to head towards Tony’s quarters.

~You better not be loitering around.~ he tells the man as he approaches.

 

 

 

The story Tony was telling to Clint dies in the middle on his lips and blond sees other man falter, his eyes glazing for moment.

“Hey T, no pretend spacing for dramatic effect. How the story ends?” His question snaps brunet back in action as suddenly Clint finds himself being actually manhandled by shorter man for real. His mind reels over for the insanity of the moment as he is being dragged from the room towards another.

“Hey! Tony! What’s going mrh-!“ hand clamping over blonds mouth silences him as he looks at brunet who actually dared to do so and he is about to retaliate when he sees the look the brown eyes pin him. They’re cold, yet carry hint of actual panic on the edges.

“ _You’re not supposed to be here idiot_.” Tony hisses and looks over his shoulder towards the other room they had been just moments before, like he’d expect some damn monster pop in there any moment.

“Stay here and keep quiet or we both are in shit so deep your feathers won’t clean ever.” brunet adds looking him in the eyes. When he appears to like what he sees he let’s go and takes few steps back calling Dumm-E over.

“Dumm-E can get you food and stuff, just tell it. But watch what drinks he brings you, I mean it. And don’t touch anything!” Tony rambles mile-by-second as he dashes back to other room and out of sight.

“ I need to go or C will have my hide!” he calls out and Clint hears the hum of magic and he tries to go to take a look, but Dumm-E actually rams onto him, again. That thing really hurts!

Last thing he hears from other man is brunet yelling to him; “Don’t leave that room!”

 

 

 

Iron Red and Coulson are last to appear at mission room, agent on wheelchair managing to convey irritation even as he appeared cool as cucumber. But Hill wastes no time for them as she brings projection for all gathered to see. Only part of supporting Scion agents are present but that seems to be as intended. They are first shown mapped location further north from their location as screen splits and spread few smaller screens aside to show gathered Intel.

“Few Beta Agents carrying on a mission near target location accidentally stumbled on a compound that is not marked on any map. What they could gather from low profile recon was that there were many armed personnel on premises along of three-to-five spotted protection spells for starters. This group has no visible insignias to identify them, but judging by their arming and resources it takes to hide something this big we can definitely say they are up to no good.” Hill let’s her glare sweep the room before she appears to focus her attention mainly at Iron Red or Coulson at his side.

“Commander Fury order your mission as follow; Gather Intel, if met with hostile forces use of lethal force is approved.” Screens and lights actually flicker few times after Hill’s words and Agent’s look around in disbelief. Coulson shares pointed look with Hill as he hears Iron Red speak to him.

~I want to go in hard.~ Tony’s voice is strained.

~It’s not your position to call shots.~ Coulson berates him but doesn’t look at the armoured man.

Widow turns to look as she heard Iron Red’s armour give sound of complain. Even as she has little cues to look from, something in the way the Ghost Agent was standing- conveyed to her only as signs of clear tension. Their mystery agent knew something others didn’t.

 

 

 

~Sir, Agent Widow appears to have been observing you.~ Jarvis voice filled Tony’s mind as he moved to depart the HQ from his usual route – separating from other Agents aside Coulson. At seclusion of the corridor Tony pulls his helmet off for moment and mutters under his breath;

“I don’t like her.”

“Oh? I rather find her likable due that fact.” Coulson speaks up, appearing to somehow know just who Tony is talking about.

“Bite me” Tony snaps back, but doesn’t change the phase they are moving towards private landing area.

“I rather not, the amount of grime and other things covering your being would be enough to form another entity.” Coulson calmly replies positively raising Tony’s haggles who in retaliation sticks his forged tongue out at the man.

“Very mature Red.” Coulson calmly says and halts as they have arrived at edge of platform. Tony seems eager to carry on their verbal spat, but he groans and pulls the helmet back on.

“Not even kiss for good luck, you’re such cold man Agent.” distorted voice of Tony’s sasses before he takes few running steps and launches himself into the air with strong hum of magic. Efficiently building distance in matter of seconds.

“ _Just get back in one piece cheeky runt._ ” Coulson says in low tone before he wheels back inside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short but I'll try my best to keep this train going.


	17. Midwinter Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I hadn’t even thought about writing this chapter in any near future if at all. But on the night before Christmas – Christmas which is 24th instead of 25th for me mind you – all your comments in good or building critique… suddenly brought to me video clip kinda moment in my mind where things from this chapter occur. Naturally I lack true talent to write just how vivid the moment was, but I shall try my best to convey you what follows as it was very heart moving for me. Merry Christmas and happy holidays.

Most of hallways are empty, lid with bare minimum of light needed to manoeuvre the criss-crossing structure that S.H.I.E.L.D.-HQ consists. Bare grey walls bounce the echo of shoe heels clacking against the floor as lone figure moves across the hallways on a steady phase oh one who is in no hurry at all. It is rare that there are seemingly no living soul present aside Coulson, but there is actually good reason for it. Even the agent would be questioned for his stay on the premises.

Coulson’s step slowly stops and he turns to face grey wall with agency’s emblem embed just few meters to his right, hand rising to touch the tip of the wing as his fingers search for familiar faint rough spot among the smooth surface on which upon finding he applies small pressure to hear familiar faint hum of energy and feels faint wave pass through him. Wall absolves to reveal hidden passageway and Agent enters without any further prompt as this would be as familiar to him as tying a tie. And it is. If usual hallways were barely lid the hallway he was standing on currently was near pitch black sans soft bluish glow emanated from floor upon every five meters for a meter long patch. Taking his time to get his eyes adjusted to even less light Coulson waited to hear the wall behind him close with soft hiss before he moved onwards on the hallway that only could let two people walk side by side instead of usual eight.

 

 

There is barely any light illuminating the room Coulson walks in, aside one or two sources of soft glowing orbs embed to wall, but it is enough for him to pinpoint curled form of Tony sitting cross legged on the floor among all the clutter two softly shining blue orbs floating near his head in wait for command. Brunet is hunched over very tiny contraption the man has constructed himself, crafting detail far more delicate than Coulson has seen before. And for the time Coulson halts on spot feeling content to just observe the other man at work. There is something captivating to watch usually snarky Iron Red appear to actually enjoy what he is doing completely lost in the creating process. As much as the brunet likes to try keeping his thoughts and feelings inside, it is moments like these that Coulson can witness the unguarded emotions and expressions that speak much more clearly than anything Tony could say. There is certain almost childlike glow in his eyes that doesn’t come from orbs glow lighting part of his face and serenity on his features as he mutters to himself about things that go over Coulson’s comprehension capability but it is alright.

“Why are you here C, isn’t it some holiday or something?” Coulson smiles inwardly as he is certain even as much of indifferent the other man sounds it is possible that he had not noticed the agent arrive anyhow. But he gives faint shrug of his shoulders and keeps watching others nimble hands slowly crafting detailed runes on the limited small surface.

“I came to wish you Merry Christmas before I go.” Hands halt in midway carving the rune even as brunet’s expression stays guardedly calm, Coulson approves the skill other has mastered in his emotion training, but likes the fact he can still read shorter man by his hands. Iron Red had always had expressive Hands. Silent moment passes after few seconds and Tony finishes the rune before it gets ruined.

“It’s called Midwinter celebration, use the name C, you know it. Or rather skip the whole wish-thing.” Tony’s voice is edgy and sour, but his hands keep their steady course so brunet is not overly irked.

“Why don’t you like Christmas?” Question is harmless, but appears to hold much more heavy underlining history than Agent is sure he has rights to privy upon. If the momentary crack in Iron Red’s calm expression is any indication. Second time Coulson can see hands halt their process and thick-needle thin tool lifted from surface of metallic object nestling in secured hold.

“Humans and their god demand too much from it.” Tony says out of blue, cutting the stretching silence and first time looks up from his project to give Coulson pointed look but he doesn’t elaborate further.

“You’re not telling me the real reason are you.” Coulson more states than asks preparing the conversation to be over before it can really begin.

“Kiss an’ tell is not part of my principles for a first dates C.” is what Tony responds, but Coulson didn’t really expect anything else. Not how the way other had halted his hands to rest on his thighs, expression closed off and eyes staring to no point particular on the floor. Come to think of it, upon the few decades he had known Tony, Coulson had never seen the brunet appear to enjoy the holiday at all. Or even try to appear cheerful for it. Letting the matter to slide by Coulson reached to his breast pocket to pick wrapped brain teaser and place it onto counter.

“Happy Midwinter celebration Iron Red.” Tony hears, eyes focusing again and he looks up in time to see the door close behind the leaving Agent. With crumble Tony refocuses back to small object in his hands to attempt to carry on where he left, but apparently it is not to be for the moment as Dumm-E’s familiar chirrup comes near him and brunet looks up to snap at bot harsher than he meant.

“ **What**?”

“Sir.” Tony sighs and looks at projection of Jarvis and motions with his needle hand his creation to carry on.

“Dumm-E actually wonders why you don’t like the celebration and I actually would like the information as well for further use.” his ever polite creation intones and Tony looks from the projection to golem that cautiously has moved closer making brunet sigh and give the curious rascal affectionate patting as silence falls upon them aside faint lull of magic’s hum on the background.

“…too many leave to pursuit the baiting rumours of feasts and treats.”

“Sir?” Jarvis inquires managing to sound confused and worried on how thick Tony’s voice has become. Brunet sets his project to floor and moves to give his golem a rare hug – silently clinging to his creation as golem gives worried chirps.

” _They never come back._ ” Jarvis is not certain that last sentence was meant for even him to hear.

 

 

When Coulson returns from few days long break he finds waiting on his desk the brain teaser’s improved form and familiar looking metallic construction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. anyone want to start quessing aloud mythical creatures I picked for Avengers? ;)


	18. HAIL HY– oh wait, wrong call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back from the writing silence!  
> It’s amazing how judgemental I was about this chapter and how many times I had to rewrite it to get rid of stuff I didn’t like there. But I hope I did it justice in the end.  
> I too longer break than intented due all the diseases rampaging around my town. Plus there is some changes going on in my life so it is bit hectic forthe moment again.  
> I hope you still loveto read this and enjoy! On board for madness train!

* * *

* * *

 

Tony lands close to rendezvous point leaving still good distance between location and himself as Hill and the little agents are stiles miles behind due the speed Iron Red flew to reach the destination. The intel they received nagged at old nerve or feelings Tony thought he had buried for good, he had thought wrong it seems. The news had brought back flashes of memories brunet had buried away to rest hidden for good. No luck it seemed. Landing spot Tony had chosen was really just narrow gap between trees on a small hill little west from their target and shaking his head to clear the cobwebs of old memories from his mind to deal on another time Tony moved to inspect the facility between two tall oak trees that gave nice shade and cover for their leaves had started to turn into all shades of red and yellow. Apparently fall had arrived again while Tony hadn’t noticed.

‘Maybe I should ask Jarvis to keep track of seasons for me.’

Thought amused greatly and Tony made a note to ask that from J when he returned and made few adjustments. Jarvis wasn’t familiar in normal way of sense, Tony had to create him from scratch and his long-time friend had become Tony’s masterpiece. Another thing was that Jarvis wasn’t bound to Tony like familiars usually were. It would have been too much of a hassle to keep feeding J with energy Tony needed himself and brunet knew he would have forgotten to summon his friend too often if Jarvis for some reason would vanish. So Tony had created J some very spiffy set up if he said it so himself and made the familiar an entity of his own right. Fury shit bricks if he could get his hands on J and Tony didn’t have none of it, thus not even C knew about him. Only the flying spider monkey of a vent crawler knew J’s initial and Tony would make sure the man would doubt himself as soon as brunet got back-

“Oh shit.” Tony stopped on his tracks in middle of forming spying orbs as the reality behind that thought hit him. Clint! He had left resident Robin Hood on his own devices at his own sanctuary almost fully unsupervised! Only command he had given to Dumm-E was to keep the archer in the room in case Fury or C would come in. But what if the archer would start snoop around and possibly find something Tony had thought he had hidden well enough? Could he trust enough on an agent of SHIELD? Did he want to trust on one in first place? What if Hawkeye found- **NO** , Tony had to wrap this up and wrap it up fast. flying monkey from OZ was not welcome to look through Tony’s personal items if he by any freaky chance would find them.

“Jarvis.” Tony called out as he sends the orbs towards facility with hastily made commands.

~Sir?~ Jarvis voice is ever smooth and even and it helps to calm Tony down a bit, he needs to have some focus, even as nasty dread churns his guts.

~How much can you do with part you left with Dumm-E?~ Tony has to ask, they still had just tested the splitting only few times and J had only few months, or maybe years, ago learned to possess objects of magic to aid Tony on his tasks. Dumm-e though didn’t like J occupying him the slightest. Orbs reach the outskirts of the facility and Tony closes his eyes to let himself see through the orbs as he listens J’s resounding voice.

~I left most of myself there and connection seems to hold between my halves well. Is there something you require me to do Sir?~

The idea of Jarvis watching over everything back where he left agent to roam almost freely soothes him some, but the sharp edge of nervousness doesn’t fade even as familiar calmness washes over Tony as recon lulls him into familiar action.

~Make sure Hawkeye doesn’t get to my stuff and stays in that room. I don’t care how you do it, just keep him occupied.- Just don’t harm him.~ soft sense of acknowledgement is all he needs as response from the created sentience. Tony felt conflicted, was leaving Barton alone in his quarters such great idea? Even if Dumm-E and part of Jarvis were watching over him – there were spots and rooms Tony didn’t want the strange man to approach. True he was entertaining in a sense and actually supplied some apparently needed interaction he had been missing for quite a while – if Jarvis was not included, but could he even trust the archer at least a little bit?

Other thing to worry Tony was their destination. Even as orbs he created gave pretty good visual and J helped him sort through most of it to get the specifically important parts, the thought remained. If the visual what they got from agents hold any candle and matched to what brunet assumed was waiting for them. He didn’t want waste time for sitting idle on nearby. No, he wanted to go in and raze them to ground before they knew what hit them.

~C will have a fit if it is who I think it is…~ Tony groaned aloud.

~If you say so Sir.~

Tony urged one orb closer to compound, certain that it would go undetected it was his creation after all, but apparently two different energies didn’t mingle that well and the images became little blurry. It would take too much time to adjust energy patterns, time Tony didn’t feel like taking, so he pushed forward anyhow and was finally paid for tenacity. Even as the symbol orb ran into was not the one he had expected.

~Not **them** this time.~ relief washed over him, despite the disappointment brunet felt. Tony had hoped even for a little that he had been right, but apparently it wasn’t Hydra this time either. Sneaky snakes. Jarvis words thought brought something else Tony’s notion.

~Sir, isn’t that the symbol which belonged late Captain America under that other symbol?~

Jarvis was right, under the symbol that had once belonged to group of soldiers who fought against Hydra but should mostly be border watchers now days, was symbol of Captain America and it appeared to have been added rather recently.

~I’m going in.~ Tony said and jumped from hill to blast back to sky.

~But Sir, Agent Hill and others are still ten minutes away-~

“Don’t care. They can catch up.” Tony interjected, flying towards the compound. This group had mocked something they never should have touched.

-                                                        -                                                        -

“Sunnowa bitch!” yell was accompanied by not so graceful landing.

This was not Clint’s day, not one bit. He had returned to have another chat with the mystery brunet in hidden bowels of SHIELD and found himself suddenly forced to stay in a room he had not been before and most of it he had seen was the ceiling for his efforts. Every time he got upright and made even slightest movement towards doorway, Barton found himself back on his back cursing many profanities while certain he would be bruised by morning. Courtesy of furiously beeping Dumm-E who for who knows how managed to remind Clint about scolding mothers and boy was that messed up. Clint sat up with a groan, what was the golems deal anyhow? The bugger acted much faster and appeared to be smarter than golems Clint practised with at training rooms, it refused to fall for faints and false advances blond made, but the moment Clint tried to move even and inch towards doorway the golem rammed on him **hard** and gasping Hawkeye found himself back on staring the ceiling. Now as he sat there Dumm-E just apparently inspected him again like the first time they met. Clint should feel sour for the memory but the clear happy laughter he had heard brunet give had been vacant from malice, just pure amusement and Clint had liked it. People in SHIELD didn’t laugh enough for his taste. He didn’t notice the smile that came to his lips from recalling brunet’s moment of joy as he liked to make people laugh when he wasn’t off killing or spying. Which often made him resort into pranking, but he needed entertainment as anyone else!

Muttering under his breath Clint got to one knee in attempt to get up when Dumm-E gave furious sounds and speeded towards him, halting the archer on his tracks and raise his hands up quickly waving them in stopping manner.

“Wo-wo-wo-woah wait!” Clint yelled in panic and closed his eyes preparing for an impact. That never came. After few seconds of silence Clint cautiously peeked over his arms he had raised to shield from worst hit to see Dumm-E only hairbreadth away, looking at archer in curious manner. Lowering his arms in disbelief he was caught unaware as Dumm-E suddenly pushed hard, knocking Clint back to ground. While sounding ever so delighted in the process.

“Oh that does it. I’m going to break you, you little piece of shit!” Clint hollered getting to his haunches to see the golem pass him by and sounding as if it was leering to him. Clint launched after the golem with a roar, who in retaliation quickly moved out of reach while giving noises that sounded almost like whoops. The chase was on.

-                                                        -                                                        -

“This was bad idea.”

~If you say so Sir.~

Tony refrained from retorting anything as he took cover behind one of many large strange tanks full of weird glowing green liquid, hoping in his mind that the tank could take anything his adversaries could fling at him. Crude fireball whizzed past him and he wanted to mock the sender, but pulling out to plain sight for over thirty soldiers or whatever these goons called themselves was not even close for ideal strategy in brunets mind. Some kind projectile ricocheted near him from tanks surface and Tony breathed a curse. Armour was great, amazing actually, but could deal so much before the hits would start to hurt like hell. There was also the problem that Tony hadn’t had time to fix the damage Black Widow had managed to inflict to it. Nothing massive, but apparently best shielding had been disabled more thoroughly than he had realised. That feather brained Barton was going to get pruning of his lifetime if Tony got back from here alive.

‘I’m going to turn his bloody pluck his feathers one by one ‘till he-‘ bullet hits helmet near the right eye silencing even Tony’s internal monologues. Too close. Glancing the surroundings the best he can and calculating the possible trajectories along the probabilities for each ankle Iron Red raises his right gauntlet and takes aim. Arrow bolt from crossbow scrapes the gauntlets surface sending resonating shock through the arm just second before Tony fires. Trajectory is all wrong and he knows before the shot lands that the energy blast meant to knock most of assailants at east corridor will make more direct impact, knock few of soldiers out of commission for a while, even render heavily wounded or dead in worst case scenario. The thing is; these guys are too young to understand why he is here. Tony realised this mistake the moment he had set foot in and ran into large patrol by one bad freak happenstance. Apparently this compound had something to hide or the people hired were twitchy as they had immediately opened fire and Tony had to take cover. That first bolt of energy had hurt like hell, maybe he should look into a chance to convert the energy to own use.

-Iron Red report.- Speak of the devil. Tony brought gauntlet before his face and crystal lid to show Hill’s scowling face.

“Little busy here Agent Hill, call back later.” he told her as something hit the tank and it shook violently letting out dangerous sounding noises but apparently still held, for little longer at least.

-I said report Iron Red, that’s an order.- Hill snapped back, Tony bit his lip to keep snarl in, sending another blast to bounce from reflective surface and hoping for best that it would spook his assailants for moment.

“Compound is run by possible remnant group of Howling Commandos under Militia known as U.S.-Army, hard to miss their insignias, they are more heavily armed than appeared and group size is way over estimation. Possibly over hundred or three- take your pick.” Whole building shook violently and Tony raised his gaze to look around in bewilderment.

-Damn it Iron Red! You were supposed to wait at chosen location per order!-

“I did wait agent Hill, situation changed.” Tony clipped in middle of Hill’s rant. He never much liked the woman and her Fury imitation attempts. She didn’t have anything to back up her words if he was concerned. He lowered his gauntlet interrupting the conversation and sends few orbs to scout the direction the tremors had originated. Whatever it had been was huge and possible danger to him in the future. And well to SHIELD too, if you wanted to nit-pick about it. Tank cracked from impact. Maybe Tony should have waited that agent-goon squadron for distraction.

-                                                        -                                                        -

Hill turned to look at waiting Agents gathering at location Iron Red should had first landed to and scowled.

“Change of plans. We go in -hard- and make sure Iron Red is still alive and secure him. You’re entitled to use lethal force if you run into resistance. Move in!” Upon Hills shout they all moved swiftly towards the building looming on sight. The compound was in clear state of disarray as alarm had been presumably raised and guards were running on premises onto two locations.

                             -                                                        -                                                        -

Origin of the tremors and occasional structural failures was near, he was certain of it. Tony looked around as he followed J’s guide navigating through the buildings corridors. Whatever had been in those tanks was something nasty. As soon as one had exploded, thankfully not the one Tony had been taking cover behind, guards had sounded very terrified and retreated further away giving him time to advance into other direction and go after the origin of the sudden tremor.

~To left from next intersection Sir.~ Jarvis told and Tony couldn’t help but to feel little giddy. There was no one present to tell him not to go after this one and make distraction instead. (Okay maybe he was still sour about Widow’s test.) But whatever the origin of the commotion Tony wasn’t creating was, must have been something he really **really** wanted to see.

Three more turns and eight bested guards later Iron Red stood before impressive large double doors.

“They could fit mountain troll through these.” Tony whistled his appreciation while touching the surface to examine it. Shame the thing was only lead. It was almost disheartening boring for all the hype build up he had felt on the way. Shrugging Tony forced the doors open and moved in, while closing door in process so guards wouldn’t notice his little entry, and stop in his tracks. In middle of room that was twice the height of SHIELD’s biggest training rooms stood hulking green humanoid of sorts with long dark ragged hair, broken chains rattling as it breathed. He, Tony corrected himself swiftly, this one was he and he was at least twice the size of very tall human male. Fascinated and enthralled by sight of something so primal and free spirited Tony took step forward, bringing himself to the creatures attention. Low growl resonated in the room and the expression of pure rage raised Tony’s haggles in warning.

“Oh shi-“ Tony managed before his voice was drowned under loud roar of anger. And then the hulking one charged.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brucie Bear! <3


	19. Seeing green - or that time we found a Hulk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh it's been a while! I lost my usb mew-mew (mjölnir) and then was swamped with new life changes as was lovely Red_Wolf41 who did splendid job to BETA through the newest chapter! But it's here and I promise the nex chapter will be posted - hopefully - by end of month! As always enjoy!
> 
> (I still regret nothing and only wish to share this weird story my mind cooked. Enjoy.)

He should have fired. Any given circumstances with something bigger than Tony himself was coming towards him he usually took a shot at them. Yet here he was almost face to face with some huge green dude who looked really angry and ready to take it out on him. The question was: why hadn’t he already? Instead of being rammed against the stupid boring lead double doors, Tony stared up at intensely green eyes that, for lack of a better word, seemed to inspect him.

“LITTLE METALMAN NOT SHOOTING?” The huge green fella rumbled with booming graveling voice. Maybe the big guy didn’t talk much. Despite the proximity Tony marvelled the green ones appearance; he was something akin three to four meters tall, apparently all muscle and nothing like Tony had ever met before. A low rumble coming from others’ chest snapped him out of his reverie.

“Uh, sorry big guy but I don’t attack anyone who’s not human that eagerly, besides you didn’t turn me into a flapjack, even if I doubt you could considering I made this armour and it can withstand **a lot**. Speaking of attacking, why didn’t you attack? I mean I am the new one here and I came through the doors and you’re here rocking the prisoner look with all chains and all rug-“, the roar the greeny gave really set Tony’s ears ringing, cutting his rant short.

“Enough with yelling, okay!? I get you don’t like long chats but my ears don’t like yelling either hot stuff.”

“NOT HOT.” The green one rumbled and Tony shrugged his shoulders.

“Well what I call you then? Big Guy? Jade Giant? Great Greeny?” Okay that glare was really not of the approving type.

“HULK HATES METALLY VOICE.”

“Aww come on! You cannot hate me already! I just got here!” Tony cuts back annoyed, hands thrown in the air. He is trying to be all nice and behaving here. Greeny- Hulk apparently, gives him look that isn’t as much angry as it is more like equally frustrated. Tony smacks his faceplate when his mind caught up with ‘tiny word’-jargon. Quick inspection reveals nothing that could record what he is about to do and only thing even remotely to grace the name window is two tiny squares near the ceiling on the right side of the room, which he doubts can hardly show anything happening inside the room he is in. Talk about lousy observation room. So Tony does the unthinkable and lifts his visor and slowly looks up meet the others eyes.

“Okay, Hulk was it? Is this better?” he asks voice strained, already feeling edgy for the small exposure of his secret. Very few knew who was inside the armour. But apparently it was worth it as Hulk inspected him for a few seconds and then nodded.

“METALMAN NOT WITH ROSS?” Hulk asked and Tony gave him blank stare. Ross was something vague that rang a bell, but it was some off-hand information he had heard way back and never really bothered to remember well.

“Ross who?” he asked, immediately having to steady himself as Hulk smashed his fists into ground with such rage that it cracked the floor, shaking the building in process, and bellowing angry roar.

“ROSS HURT HULK! HULK HATE ROSS!” and apparently this Ross guy was reason Hulk had been in chains and hurting. Tony felt his own temper flare.

~Sir, Agents are trying to contact you.~ Jarvis interjects before he can say any more. He turns towards the doors to give them a quick assessment.

~Busy J, ignore it.~ A wicked gleam comes to his eyes and he turns back to Hulk who seems to have calmed marginally, seeming to accept Tony at least as not hostile.

“What you say we blow this popsicle stand and get hell out of here Greeny?”

In response Hulk raised his fist and hit the metal doors hard causing loud vibrations to shake the room and possibly the facility. The doors, on the other hand, had only been decorated with fist shaped dent. Tony gave low whistle as he looked the doors with less loathing. Apparently they were at least sturdy, who knew?

Three more angered punches appeared to have been too much though, and the mangled remains of the thick lead doors lay against opposite wall as Iron Red and Hulk stepped out into the hallway, Tony’s faceplate again secured in place. Someone fired. Iron Red immediately responded in kind with an energy blast, but to his surprise the assailants hadn’t aimed at him but the green guy. Hulk roared in anger, unscathed, to Tony’s shock and surprise. Tony stared gobsmacked as Hulk charged head on into the enemy group who baffled him even more by fleeing in terror after seeing two of their own were picked up and tossed like ragdolls.

Hill took that exact moment to project herself to distract Tony.

-Report Iron Red!- she barked infury, but Tony’s eyes were on Hulks rampage.

-Not now Agent Hill, I’m under fire.- he said back and blasted a soldier who had gotten back up and tried to attack Hulk from behind. The crazy one had a spine.

-Oh, if you see a Big Green one,  **do not shoot at it** . It’s a decoy I made.- he told her and cut the connection while charging to give Hulk some back up even if it seemed to only be a gesture at this point. The enemy numbers were dwindling fast.

~Sir, why didn’t you tell Agent Hill the truth?~ Jarvis inquired as Tony elbowed one of the thugs in the gut and kicked him in one fluid motion, ready to seek out his next target.

~I know you’re younger than my time in SHIELD Jarv, but trust me on this. I will not hand Hulk from one crazy war wishing despot to other crazy people spender despot.~ Tony said back with strained voice. Jarvis’ proximity wards went off. Tony turned fast to just see, and well **feel** , something blue, red and white smack him in the left elbow hard and ricochet from him into one thug knocking him out cold, bounce off the wall and return to the one who sent it. Tony saw a ghost from the past, his mind couldn’t handle it other way. Captain America stood five to six meters away from him and caught the shield Tony had seen in action many times. The Captain seemed to look straight at him and greet him with familiar two finger fast salute.

“Iron Red, handling it all alright?” he called with casual small smile, but then the man’s eyes looked more upwards and the expression change in them was off from the familiar look and shook Tony from past to present entirely and he swallowed.

“No wai-!” the shield was thrown and by reflex Tony took a shot at it, sending the trajectory away from the Hulk. By luck it smacked into some random goon who was still standing before flying back to the Captain, who apparently had decided to take the few seconds Tony was trying to avert the impending catastrophe to catch up to Iron Red.

“Why you did that? Don’t tell me you don’t see the big green-!“ a bewildered look on Agent Rogers eyes with red gauntlet covering his mouth soothed something inside Tony’s mind, but he didn’t have time to gloat as he stood imposingly close and hissed to the man.

“ _He’s not hostile if you don’t engage you_ _ **patriotic**_ _**fool**_ _, the Big Guy is not the enemy here Cap_.” Tony balked seconds after his words had come out. He had slipped into past habits from the familiar sight and scent that seemed to haunt him even though it couldn’t be real. He of all people should know that. But the look on this Steve’s face changed fast from alarmed to resolved and he nodded pointing over his shoulder.

“Hallways are empty three corridors down this way and there’s a secluded exit to your left if you don’t stray Iron Red. You should take your green friend out that way.” Tony went speechless and just barely nodded. Blast the man’s resemblance to the Captain Tony had known and liked, this Steve was not meant to know stuff or get to hear stuff Tony would have told to the deceased Cap. Let alone act exactly like the real Steve would have done. There had not been even the slightest bit of hesitation on what he had said. Then the look in the Rogers eyes changed as he looked over Tony's shoulder and Steve somehow leaned even closer to mutter to him.

“ _As far as anyone knows we didn’t meet here, but I think you owe me explanation later, Iron._ ” Rogers leaned back made placating gesture to Hulk who had taken care of the goon squad and slowly circled them, moving towards the direction Tony and Hulk had come, leaving Iron Red to stare after him until he vanished around the corner.

“…we should go.” Tony rasped to Hulk, thankful that the visor distorted the voice enough that the other wouldn’t hear how shaken he was. His past really had come to haunt him, or he had finally cracked and started to hallucinate. He moved on with Rogers’s instructions in mind, not even questioning the intentions behind them, Hulk close behind.

\- - -

Steve round another corner and sends his shield flying. Three men went down with killer headaches to greet them when they wake up later. Something about Iron Red’s behaviour nagged him in the back of his mind, but the mission is clear and he just diverted from it for some reason. Something in his gut had guided him to choose the other option. So Steve went to see the mangled lead doors and messy hallway full of dead or unconscious men and women. Mainly just very sore men and women come morning. Surprising considering the power that most likely had met them. Curiosity got the better of him and Steve scanned the room that had lost its doors. It was large and almost bare, sans the remainders of chains hanging from the ceiling, a few cracks on the wall, and pieces missing where the ends of the chains had not held. It was quite a sobering sight to be held, for the place had only little sources of light, plunging most of it to shadows and creating an abandoned look even as Steve was almost certain this might be the source of where Iron Red had met the green being he had called Big Guy. Steve squinted at the ceiling and spotted the small windows to a room. He wasn’t certain where it originated on the structure, but it certainly could be worth checking out. So he took his leave and moved onwards in his search for any clues in the layout and enemies or friendly agents, unaware he was being tailed by certain red head.

\- - -

The rest of their escape goes without a hitch and Tony keeps telling himself repeatedly, that the world couldn't always screw with him, that Hulk shouldn't have as much bad karma as he did. But he is still wary when they emerge out of the compound into the cool evening air. As Hulk squeezed himself out, Tony wasn’t able to spot anyone. They quickly relocated to edge of the nearby forest while Jarvis kept watch and made sure they weren’t followed. It soothes his nerves more than it should and judging by the low rumble to his right Tony is certain Hulk agrees.

~Jarvis.~

~Yes, Sir?~ Jarvis asks in his ever perfect accent which Tony takes immense comfort from.

~Why did you separate part of you to follow Agent Star'n'Stripes 2.0?~ Tony asks feeling his ever present creation stay silent little longer than it would be necessary for him to think.

~Why Sir, I thought you wanted to; “stay in the loop” as you might say.~ Jarvis says, causing the brunet laugh aloud despite Hulk standing beside him.

~You make daddy proud J.~ he muses back and can almost feel his familiar preen as he turns his attention to green bean currently trying to, for lack of better words, tickle a tree.

“We need to hide you for a while Gre-Hulk.” low guttural growl accompanied by furrowed brows makes Tony raise his hands up in placating gesture and keep going before he loses others attention.

“I don't like it either sunshine but you got compromised and unless you want to become another group’s special toy, you maybe want to agree with me and we might just have a chance to keep you free. Capiche?” Something in those green eyes made Tony's skin crawl.

\- - -

It's a long trek and Tony is certain he is by now far enough from Hill and her cronies to breathe easy. He and Hulk had moved fast to south-west, far away from facility and SHIELD HQ, in hopes that the brunets memory was serving him right. Apparently at least some things didn't change.

There they stood at edge of a cliff, overseeing the lush old forest covering large valley that ended in a mountain range. There was large lake nearby as well and multiple paths that could offer all kinds of escapes for his new green friend. Tony had come here as kid once or twice, sneaking around and loving every second of it. The valley radiated so much natural energy that it could even hide a mountain giant from snoopy clairvoyants. Tony turned towards Hulk in time to see something akin to peace in others eyes.

“This is as far as I go.” he tells the other keeping his voice even. Hulk gives him unreadable look.

“Metal Man leave?” Hulk asks and Tony turns his head to look away from Hulk.

“You need to hide Big Guy... and I can't see where you go. I mean you can stay here or keep going. I like you and you're amazing and all, lousy talker but that's okay, but if others want me to find you... I'd have to.” Agitated, he rubs his neck. Tony knows he has started rambling and should stop. But he honestly likes Hulk. There is some kind of underlying peace that comes with the whole rage-rampage package and he loves the whole shebang. A heavy hand placed gently on Tony's shoulder breaks him from his thoughts to look at the huge guy. There is something soft under the boiling surface of those green eyes.

“Hulk think Metal Man should stay.” he rumbles with surprisingly low volume. Huh. So whatever he is, he’s smarter than first appearances would suggest. Like Tony ever thought he was dumb. Tony blinks for the thought and the words. He really hadn't even let the idea pass his mind that Hulk would be stupid, despite the simple jargon. Oh drat. He has taken too much of a shine to the giant man.

“I-I can't.” Tony says and lowers his visor, moving few feet away from Hulk and looking up to sky.

“It's complicated, let's leave it at that. I-I could come here later to see... how you're doing. If you like that is and you haven’t left... I mean I'd like to know you're safe-”

“Hulk wait.” And like that Tony finds himself cut short on his ramble. Silence blankets them as the sun disappears behind the horizon, but it doesn't feel suffocating, rather calming and Tony takes deep breath.

“If I'm not here at next twilight don't wait up.” Tony says with more cheery tone and kicks into flight before he can hear reply. He's late enough as it is.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to start betting on what mystic creatures each Avenger are?


	20. Midgard and Realms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quess what??? I'm extatic about the amount of kudos and bookmarks I've gained! Never in my wildest dreams I had hoped to achieve this many viewers or have my story caught so much attention. As my next chapter for the story is forming nicely and turning long - on my terms, whee! - I wanted to give you guys tiny aid package for my messy world. Like you could have know anything about the setting, still won't know much but I think I'll toss these tiny info chapters in between the story more if people want them. But anyhow. Tiny info while next chap is done and beta'd Enjoy.  
> Note, this thing is not BETA proofed. Maybe later. Eheh.... *sweat drop*

**Midgard – Earth** (eeh you get the gist.)

Weaponry includes guns, more of medieval ones like muskets and sorts, but some of them have been infused with magic or runes to enhance them. (No lazer guns, this isn't sci-fi just really **oww** bullets.) Tehcnology isn't tought as vile or “witchcraft” like our witch hunt years – people just don't think one practising 'technology' is all marbles right in their head.

Mythos bow to no one. They are the 'super-human' and other creatures from mythology and stories. Non humans. They have as many reasons and ambitions as any regular human. (This group explained in next chapter. Sorta.)

'Mutants' (x-men) are possibly added some point or mentioned here – mayyybe. They'll most likely be just more Mythos in my book.

 

Dwarves don't exactly live on earth (Midgard), they do though have a gateway to **Nidavellir** , very well quarted and meticiously hidden gateway that is. And no, it wasn't located in America you overzealous people. It resited in the mountains of Switzerland. It was gateway to meeting hall of sorts, think of it as embassy if that helps your imagination. Compensatingly high and vast embassy with lavish show of dwarves wealth and smithing skill.

There is hidden part of wood area in forests of England where Fay people guard the portal way to Light Elven lands - **Alfheim**

 **Svartalfheim** \- Dark Elven lands had portal, but it was blocked and hidden deep in dark parts of Siperia. Relocated.

 **Vanaheim** held one gateway that resited near the spot the great wall of China has been build upon. Vanir doesn't seem to mind that much.

Jötuns and their gateway to **Jotunheim** used to recide at Iceland – of the irony.

Asgardians held court at vast plains of Scandinavia – few gateways to **Asgard** remain intact after the downfall they had.

Deep in the heart of Finland there is hidden path to realm of Hel – One doesn't venture there, but the path is well kept. The ferry man is polite at least. And He might be persuated to help you cross between **Hel** and **Niffleheim**.

 **Muspelheim** keeps leaking small rips of fabric between realms and ever so often demon or two drops from the rift before it is sealed. Surfur ever ruling and trying to break through to cause havoc.

 

So one can say Midgardians, at least Mythos, know all too well their realm is like traffic circle some days.

Each area or continent close to gate is guarded by small group of Mythos who are governed/ruled over/protected by one kind or another larger and more powerful Mythos; Like Half-Fae Merlin guarded Alfheim and England - title has passed. Merlin likes traveling now days. Or so rumor says.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this gave some insight.  
> pssst. I love comments :3  
> Practically thrive from them.


	21. Sanity, Saints, Secrets – Bonding over S's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone still interested reading this madness of fanfic! And new readers as well. I hope you are having nice time and not too much stress over upcoming x-mas, I know I am, and you'll still enjoy this monstrocity of story. Seriously this is huge in size and no where near the ending. Tehehee. Any how apologices for the slow update, redwolf's have had bad luck with pc and we agreed that while it's being repaired I'll post this chapter and possible another and then theres holiday break. Let's hope our ever awesome beta can aid us again soon! So no beta for this chapter, I tried my best. New update on 23th or 24th if I can sneak update on x-mas (Finland, we are way too eager for presents.)

\- - -

The thing about making last decision calls was that they appeared to be always driven by same notion; regret. And **boy** was Tony having it in abundance. Apparently the notion mostly was only Tony’s but he didn’t like to dwell too long on the though. Or maybe it was just him having the the second thoughts - go figure. Leaving Hulk into the Vale Tony had never learned by name had started to feel more and more like bad idea. He should have told the Big Guy to keep running. Everytime he tried anything like this, something went wrong and Tony was left to feel the regret. He hated feeling it, absolutelty abhorred the feeling. It was so strong and fickle and plagued brunets thoughts when he least expected it, making his skin crawl.

 

Thing is, Tony doesn't want or have luxury of time to spend on regrets.

 

That thought in mind he lands to small hidden area he had left by earlier on, only to meet the annoyed face of no other than Agent Coulson. Great. Neither speaks, they've known eachother long enough to communicate with just bodylanguage and micro expressions. Tony sighs and removes his helmet as soon as they are inside the hallway. C raises his hand to deny the other to explain and Tony concedes to silence and taps his left gauntlet, few crystals emerge from the palm and they are handed to Coulson without a word. Coulson just nods and wheels away to do precursory overview and remove anything that might jeopardize whatever it was that Iron Red - Tony - had tried to hide from Hill and SHIELD, leaving before mentioned alone to return to his quarters.

\- - -

Screen shimmers out of existence as it is no longer needed, small crystal cracks into pieces staying as only remains resting in palm that had crushed it beyond repair. Lone eye staring into space, mind working over the reports and feeds he has received, Fury's lone wing bristles before he forces it to fold back. Turning in his chair to face the desk the director reaches to swipe his finger over one of the runes etched on his table and he waits. Not long after does the door silently open to let ordinary looking man wheel in and closing behind him.

 

“You wanted to see me Commander.” Coulson says ever in his calmn collected tone.

 

“Did you let Iron Red separate from the team?” Fury cuts straight into the point at hand and gives Coulson his most no nonsense look he can, earning pensive look back.

 

“I didn't give him explicit order to stay on visual range of the Scion cadets or Agent Hill, Commander. As by your order I told him to follow Agent Hill's orders if given any.” Coulson says appearing to be not be worried in slightest. Fury looks ready to seethe.

 

“Did you include Iron Red's whole recorded visuals as well as report of his sudden one person unauthorised strike into the compound?” Coulson doesn't even blink for the question. If he would be hiding anything Fury would never know. Frigging Mythias hereditary pokerface.

 

“Everything needing to be reported was included on the crystal I send for you.” Agents choise of wording acts like crystal focus to the Commander whose brow furrows.

 

“Care to explain then why some of them is lacking voice and why there is large gabs between the events.” There is no question in the sentence, neither would take it as question eithger.

 

“If my memory serves me right, Commander, I've been constantly told to keep Iron Red's reports short and in a professional standarts. Iron Red's unnecessary commentary about how every – and I quote – “bad guy lair” looks all the same and lacks imagination didn't seem needed into his report.” Coulson states matter of factly and Fury can feel annoyance ticking back of his head. Leave it to Coulson to poke him back with his own words.

 

“Why it took him so long to return?” Fury asks instead and this actually seems to jostle the ever poised man enough that his eyebrow twitches. Interesting.

 

“Iron Red did additional recon upon sighting of possible threat, false alarm.” Agent tells the commander who is not certain should he believe the report or not. Fury groans.

 

“Is that all you wanted to see me Commander?” Coulson asks and Fury stands up with grunt and moves to pick last intact crystal from small chest that Coulson send in as Iron Red's report.

 

“Tell that brat to get ready to meet his new babysitter.” Fury tells as he places crystal on table before Coulson, as it activates to show visual of brief moment in the facility Scion team had stormed in. Coulsons eyes narrow.

\- - -

Tony is still wrapping it around his head. Two hours ago he returned to see no-else than agent Clint Barton a.k.a. Hawkeye chase Tony's deranged -read _his_ baby- golem Dumm-E around the room he had left him looking for all accounts like child in a gleeful tag game. He had stood there on the entryway for at least good half hour before birdbrain had managed to tackle Dumm-e to ground with victorious whoop, but only because Dumm-E had spotted Tony and faltered on a turn. Then the archer had spotted him. Something in the blonds expression had reminded him about 'oh shit daddys home, we're screwed that we got caught' so much it had made something deep inside Tony ache and feel fussy. And wasn't that a novelty or testament Tony was going loopy? Instead of yelling at Barton Tony had found himself laughing at the duos anticts with mirth.

 

And right now? Right now Clint was perched gods-know-why at edge of one of Tony's many tables and watching as the brunet was putting finishing touches onto Freezy-B's runes.

 

“What does that do? Ram into people like this goofy here?” Barton says and gingerly pokes Dumm-E who gives noise like it would be insulted of his remark, which he is, but Tony won't tell.

 

“Keeps stuff cold and torments nosy agents by flinging snowballs at them.” Tony crumbles and edges the last rune. Mentally crossing his fingers as he gives the patterns and runes quick survey that he hasn't botched anything. Bartons excited whistle jerks Tony from his thoughts and causes him to look at the blond how grins.

 

“That's whicked! Can we sick'em at Beta agent break room? Please, please, pretty please?” Clint practically begs – wait when bird brain got rights to be called Clint for Tony? Brunet showes that thought for later as others shit eating grin and prankster gleam in his eyes are somehow addicting and sureway to get Tony's mood rise by mile.

 

“I suppose... we could run his test trial there...” Tony says in mock thoughtfulness even as his smirk is sure tell he is so on board with the plan. Clint whoops and finds himself prodded again by excited Dumm-E, but this time Archer just laughs at the golem and Tony needs to tear his eyes of the man as others actions are making some weird things to Tony's gut. Tony forces himself to concentrate to pour some of his own energy and power into the lifeless golem and soon enough he feels the small spark that causes brunet to pull his hand away and hiss under his breath. Some reason his golems seemed to give him small shock when they came to, like knee-jerk reflex of sorts.

 

“So... is it working?” Clint asks leaning closer, if he saw or heard Tony get shocked he doesn't let it show and Tony is immensly glad about that. Snowball straight to archers face is bonus and has Tony in laughing heap on floor.

\- - -

Coulson stops before one of the rooms designated to Scion canditates and collects himself. This is it and there is no going back. He would prefer to go to Iron Red first, but Fury's orders leave no room to go as he would please and for once the ever stoic man is not certain if he wants to disagree on the order of things. Compartmentalizing his own objections and voice of worry for another moment, Coulson steels himself and knocks the door. It opens moment later and he is greeted by two persons currently in the room. Romanov gives him court nod of greeting and Rogers who opens the door looks surprised. Coulson let's his own eyebrow rise little just to see the two collect themselves and let him enter. He doesn't want to know what the duo was doing in the room. It's none of his business – for now.

 

“What can we do for you, sir?” Romanov asks and Coulson can see from corner of his eye that Rogers nods in agreement.

 

“Actually I'm here to speak only one of you, about the Scion position.” He says in his ever so calm manner and looks at them both look startled.

\- - -

They flee from rest area with with manic cackle echoing in the hallways as Tony and Clint manoveour along corridors and hallways keeping out of sight and to Clint's surprise out of visual of the usual monitoring system. Now how cool is that!? Freezy-B returning to Tony's sanctuary by more convenient methods.

 

“Did you see that baby agents face!?” Clint hollers as they run into end of one hallway as he pries the ventilation shaft open for them to climp in. Tony behind him giving tiny chuckles that sound little strained and controlled in blonds ears, like the brunet behind him wasn't certain he was allowed to laugh out in the open or dared to.

 

“Which one of them shrieking in panic you mean?” Tony counters faint smirk on his lips as the genius looks at him and Clint just grins.

 

“All of them.” Clint jeers and Tony tries to hush him even as he seems mostly amused.

 

“What is with you and air vents anyway?” Brunet asks him as Clint hoists himself in and looks down to the smaller man.

 

“Nothing special, they're handy, why?” Clint asks and offers his hand to pull Tony in as well.

“

They can't be that handy. And the size of them is so small!” Tony interjects but let's himself to be hoisted as they hear ruckus further in the hallway. That's their cue to vanish.

 

“You'd be surprised.” Clint tells him as they close the hatch before furious baby agents flood the end of hallway fuming with rage even as they had just minutes before been shrieking and freezing from onslaught of snowballs.

\- - -

“So what are you anyway?” Clint asked and Tony pointed him questioning look. Brunets shoulders had tensed and Clint made note to detour that question to later date, that is if he was still welcome then. They had returned to Tony's quarters all the way Tony bitching about ventilation shafts being build too small even as blond was sure the other man could have possibly easily strolled by some of them without even much dugging his head. Okay maybe Clint was exaggerating a little in his head.

 

“Skill wise I mean.” archer elaborated and saw brunet tap his chin with quill he had used for scribbling notes about their little prank onto parchment placed dangerously close to edge of table. Heck the guy himself was almost teetering on the edge he somehow balanced on without aid of wings like Clint usually did.

 

“Closest.... I think would be- yeah.” Tony mumbled and added something to parchment before he looked back up to the archer.

 

“You would probably call me Rune Master.” he said with hint of bride in his voice. Clint stopped himself from snorting aloud as Tony had said _Master_ and not a _Mage_. ‘ _Cocky guy_ …’

 

Freezy-B whizzed past him Dumm-E gleefully chasing after and Clint smirked at them. Dumm-E seemed less hostile at him now that the freaky golem had company. His grin faltered little when he noticed the warm unguarded smile Tony was giving as he watched his creations shenanigans. That smile should be illegal. As it latched Tony somewhere inside Clint's jagged self and made quite certainly sure, that if Tony would ever be in trouble Hawkeye would be first to dish out pain for people who caused it.

 

Archer blinked. Only person beside Tony to make impression that fast to him had been Natasha. And they had been each others throats.

 

“You're archer.” Clint jerked from his thoughts to look at Tony who had finished scribbling down whatever he was writing. Handwrite was messy and horrible to try read through, Clint was partly certain it was as well in language he had never seen. There was sharp intelligence in those brown chocolate depths one would call eyes, wow those were really warm shade of brown.

 

“Wait. What you mean just archer!?” Clint exclaimed when he finaly registered what Tony has said, fuming for such insult.

 

“Oh? What you are then? Cupid?” Tony asked and there was no way to not confuse the amusement in his tone to anything else it was.

 

“I'm _Master_ Marksman thank you very much. Hand me ranged weapon and I'll knock fly out of the sky.” he told back with annoyance.

 

Tony grinned. And just like that Clints anger dissipated, to clear the way for confusion.

 

“W-hat?” he asked as other kept grinning.

 

“You said Master.” Tony said with wicked grin still curling his lips, gleam in his eyes.

 

“And just moment ago you were ready to scoff me for using it. Tut tut - pot.” Clint groaned at beaming genius. On second thought he might veto that protection claim and brain the man himself.

It was official, he had met loonie in bowels of SHIELD.

\- - -

Coulson enters Tony's quarters just in time to see ventilation shafts hatch close. Tony spots him and seems to not even try pretend like they both didn't hear the faint oomf the leaving agent gives. Tony fidges and busies his hands with what seems to be beginning of a new golem under Phil's scrutiny.

 

“Iron-”

 

“Look it's no big deal! Ventmonkey doesn't know! He thinks I'm the repair guy!” Tony cuts in speaking fast and waving his hands in wild gestures.

 

“Iron Red -”

 

“It won't affect on my work! His more like added comedy or small background entertainment to keep me from derailing too much.” Tony again cuts in before Coulson can give proper sentence. Brunet seems hellbend to explain his defence and tick of list of cons.

 

“Tony.”

 

That cuts the frantic rant to stand still, Tony's mouth stopping mid sentence and he whirls around to look the agent who in turn gives him his not so collected look, some emotion lurks just below surface and his practiced mask seems close to cracking. From what Tony isn't certain. The question seems to be clear in his amber-brown eyes as other man continnues.

 

“Decision has been reached.” atmosphere in the room plummeds and Tony is certain the room was actually located in forzen north rather than in mid fall on a unasuming spot near lake in middle of country.

 

“-will meet your new Scion tomorrow.” genius tunes out of his head to hear last part of sentence and nasty feeling in geniuses gut tightens its hold.

 

Coulson looks at brunet who looks not far from one who would have indigested acid. Then he is startled as his personal space – mainly his lap – is suddenly invated by limbs and body latching onto him in a perfect octopus imitation. Coulson's shock he has armful of clingy genius's pressing onto him in vain attemtpt to merge them both what seems to be sheer will alone. Others face hidden at crook of Phil's neck. Startled by sudden contact and lack of physical boundaries Coulson works his jaw few times before he is able to utter even a word.

 

“Iron-” Calloused hand covers Coulsons mouth, denying him to speak any further.

 

“ _Don't..._ ” Tony all but whimpers curling more into the stoic agent if that is even possible, hand covering C's mouth sliding down to favor spot just mere inches above the mans heart.

 

“No shitty excuses or unkept promises _Phil_.” genius pleads, his voice so thick from barely contained emotions its more of a whimper. Phil keeps quiet about it to give other some semblance of dignity as he notes the faint tremors other tries to stop. Tony's hitched breath tickles Phil's neck and ear as only sound, Coulson's hand finally moving, other moving to cart his fingers in that messy mop of hair, as other settles to secure the trempling genius by small of his back.

 

“You won't get rid of me _Tony_.” he promises in a exhale, keeping his voice steady and low, fingers burrowing to brush others scalp in small gesture of comfort. Coulson is certain that neither of them really believes his words.

\- - -

Hulk has waited long. Waited since weird metal man left. He has waited over the asked twilight, feeling restless as moon starts to rise. But something keeps him waiting. Then he hears the telltale sound and not long after the encased helper lands fully removing his helmet this time, anger and confusion evident in the eyes even in low light.

 

“Metal Man came.” Hulk rumbles and other makes face Hulk doesn't understand.

 

“I told you to leave before **twilight**! Why are you still here!?” Brunet snaps back, confusion clear in on his face and his odd scent.

 

“Hulk promised to meet Metal Man. Why Metal Man wanted to meet?” Hulk asks in return and other gives weird indignant noises, before the male in red and gold sighs and looks up to him.

 

“Look I just- I just wanted to see you're OK Big Guy, nothing more to it. Someone has to keep mythias side.” red shell tells and Hulk feels confusion.

 

“Mythias?” he rumbles a question and other gives him pointed look.

 

“That's how humans call non-humans like you.” Is said with certainty that isn't questioned. Hulk gives throaty huff conveying his not impressed.

 

“And you Metal Man?” He asks back and gets another confusing expression.

 

“It's... complicated.” Hulks expressions of disbelief must have been clear as Tin Man sighs. They share long stare both assessing other. Something about this one seems, acceptable.

 

“Hulk thanks Metal Man. Metal Man save puny Bru-” “Don't say it!” Metal Man cuts in, arms raised in stalling gesture eyes blown wide.

 

“Hulk is enough, if you got other you don't tell me. The lesser I know the more deniability I have.” Metal Man says with urgency that reminds Hulk about puny Bruce when his alarmed and afraid. Even as Metal Man seems less afraid for himself.

 

“Please don't make me chase you.” that plead is odd but Hulk nods and sees others relief.

Suddenly Red Shell puts his Shell Head back and speaks with that awful voice.

 

“Farewell Hulk. Stay safe and keep hidden for some moon cycles.” There is finality in that voice even as Hulk feels Bruce is sad for it. Hulk feels same. Tin Man isn't afraid.

 

And as suddenly as he was there, the strange one has left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone up for betting polls!  
> ALSO! Quess what's coming on next chapteeeer. ^w^


	22. Scion – at last – Can I flee now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!  
> And my x-mas gift to you. :3 yesss finally.  
> Also thank you lovelies for the comments, kudos and bookmarks. I feel all fluffy inside because of them. ^v^  
> edit: fixed few spelling errors, but bare with me as our great beta tries to get back to our aid. Happy holidays!

  


Dusk comes too soon, like it always seemed to do. Relentless as always and entirely too early, it lessens the sand on the hourglass to time Tony treats to come. He hasn't slept a wink – too agitated and restless for the sleep to claim him – has left the genius to his own devices and nearly finishing tiny golem in one night. Something as basic function as sleep was below him, for the mediocre, and yet he had wished for it. Or more to be exact – wished the last few weeks would have been a bad dream and the genius would wake up and world wouldn't be so messed up. Earned to sleep through next decade rather than face the music, that was to come in few short hours. Tony wasn't ready.

_New Scion._

Fury was jackass shit that could drown for all Tony cared. But that wasn't written in stars and apparently agent Barton's language was rubbing off. Taking in deep breaths and slowly exhaling out he repeated the process over and over like Yinsen had taught him once long time back, what seemed lifetime ago. That uncomfortable ache in his chest returned upon remembering the kind man caused Tony to send object closes to him to kiss the ground with loud shattering noise. Doubling his efforts in calming the erratic heartbeat Tony forced back the pile that wanted to rise from the dark thoughts lurking just below surface in his mind.

_New Scion._

Scrolls and tools cluttering the tables were carelessly send to cover the floor. Thoughts in turmoil, images coming and going in glimpses and flashes of emotions. Yinsen, Happy, Rhodey, Pepper. **Pepper**.

_**New Scion.** _

Tony's knees buckled and he found himself amongs the chaos that littered the floor, eyes staring into distance, breathing in harsh pants. World swayed.

_ New Scion. _

_**Pepper. Rhodey.** _

Nudge broke the spell and Tony was pulled back to present from murky corners of his mind. Blinking owlishly he turned to see Dumm-E nudging him as Freezy-B offered snowcone. Well more of Snowball but A for effort. Broken sob echoed amongst the silent hum of harnessed energy and Tony reached to hug both of his golems.

“ _Yeah_ , yeah. Daddy will be okay.” brunet said with shaky voice as he petted both golems with affection. Eyes wandering amongst the chaos that had been left from wake of his pesky emotions Tony found the small half broken golem he had thrown as first reaction caused Tony to wince in sympathy he gingerly picked little one and murmured apologices before sitting down to see how he could fix the lil'one.

_New Scion._

Tony let Jarvis encase him in Iron Red armour like protective cocoon as he mentally prepared for what was to come in few hours. Eyes on two golems fussing over their newest tiny member who had happily claimed Tony's favored chair as hers. She had started first as crafting to remind him of those Spirit foxes but the damaged parts had forced the plans to change and what had been left of her was small Fox kit with three tails for balance. She was delicate even for a being made mostly from crystal. Fox kit golem gave him small purr and then seemed to inspect her creator before giving few fussing opinnions, making the genious crack a small smile.

“Sorry Pep, but this is out of your jurisdiction.” he tells the tiniest golem just before visor closes.

_ New Scion . _

Tony steels himself and walks out, leaving the sanctity of his den, without daring to look behind.

\- - -

Coulson looks at the retreating back of the person who will soon become new Scion - If he feels one way or another for what will soon transpire - he will handle the emotions later. His part is done and there is nothing else he can say or do until he is approached upon the matter.

 **Fury's a idiot**.

Turning the chair the ever stoic agent refuses to watch them enter the room that leads to chamber only few entitled know off. Secret within secrets secret. Chair doesn't move fast enough for his liking. Phil needs to file forms to see people suffer paperwork for such slight. This is out of his hands now. He needs to let go.

Senior Agent Phil Coulson just wishes his warning was heeded.

\- - -

Chamber is rather large - hexagon in shape – and dimly lit by small crystals embed to walls in pattern that seems both symmetrical and random. Walls itself are shade of dull grey and floor appears to have been carved from side of a mountain. Otherwise the chamber seems bare and unused and that is what confuses the most.

“ _You are to step in and stay there until the process is concluted.”_

The way the Agent Coulson had conveyed the message was clear, but didn't really give away anything useful. So here Steve found himself at one side of the room staring at emptyness and wondering was this another test even as he was told otherwise.

“Stop.” familiar distorted voice spoke suddenly making Steve halt in his movement and look towards the speaker to see that Iron Red had entered without him noticing - quite a feat - standing there on other side of the room unmoving and still somehow imposing.

“What?” blond asked alout for lack of proper question.

“You're not supposed to enter the circle.” Iron Red responds and motions the floor, Steve looks down but sees nothing and he is about to state it when light erupts from the ground and rather complex pattern comes to life. Steve looks up to speak to Iron Red but he has moved from his spot – to center of the circle apparently...

And appears to be taking his helmet off.

“What-” is only thing that really comes out when the whole armour - just lack of better word – falls away to reveal lean if slightly short male with unruly spiky dark hair, neatly trimmed beard, casual clothes, bare feet and once the eyes opened and gaze locked with his – Steve sees how brown they are and he forgets his restlesness and stares into them. When Steve realizes the brunet has taken his vest off and tossed it away from circle and is in process of taking off the tunic as well, he freaks out.

\- - -

Natasha corners her favorite archer as he pops out of air vent, giving away manly shriek – that is what he will declare it was and she will humor him, for the moment.

“Start talking.” she doesn't really need to say more, they have had this conversation before already, but Clint had stayed silent as clam aside assuring her he knew what he was doing.

“Aww come on Nat-” raise of red heads brow silences the archer before he makes any kind of longer rant and she can hear him swallow. They have starring contest for short moment. Clint's posture sags.

“Fine, Red, but not here.” Clint agrees heading away from corner they had been.

Two of them greet the grisp air outside with equal gladness, once they've managed to get out of maze that is bowels for SHIELD.

“It's... dang it Nat – I promised.” Clint starts and stops abruptly making Natasha frown. This wasn't like Barton she knew. Well most normal behaviour of him the least.

“I found a guy... that might have had it like you did.” Was not even close to any words Natasha was expecting blond to speak and it shows as she blinks without really meaning to.

“I mean his most of time so tense, like his expecting me to stab him in the first chance and all the sudden all joy when he thinks no one is watching. And I can count the times he smiled – really smiled – with one hand. It's like two of you think smiling is crime or somethi-mmmf!” Clint's rant is cut short by Widow's hand covering his mouth and archer tells himself liking her hand is death sentence so he doesn't dare to do it.

“Tell me who exactly are you talking about Barton, and keep it short.” indignant mumbling she is getting back before Natasha removes her hand is not encouraging...

\- - -

Steve is speechles and gaping. After Iron Red had taken his shirt off and flung it aside, turning and efficiently exposing his back at the blond in the process, which had stopped Steve on his tracks to stare at intricate patterns that curled and stretched across the exposed skin. Ethreal blue light that had suddenly made presense took Steve's attention next as Iron Red turned to face him again and Rogers saw round brightly glowing orb thing located on others chest.

“-accept the new bond.”

Steve blinked and refocused on situation at hand only to found himself blinking few times to make sure his vision wasn't playing tricks.

Somewhere between walking into the circle and now - Iron Red's nails had turned longer and sharper akin to resemble claws, sleek red tail with golden tip curled one pant covered leg in lazy hug tip still moving like it would have mind of its own. Gust of wind caused Steve's gaze wander upwards as if on demand to witness shorter mand streching pair of leathery red wings, what appeared to be golden feathers covered alula and marginal coverts part of the wings – there might be feathers even on the others back where wings began. Steve's gaze dared onwards and he saw Iron Red's ears had turned more pointy, near the brunets forehead had grown out pair of slightly curved horns -deep shade of freshly brewed coffee – like the brunets eyes – the deep warm chocolate browns that now appeared to have turned into shade of blue that matched the shining orb on the males chest. Most startling was the pupils had taken snake or cat like slit shape.

By all mighty, Steve was looking at demon.

He was certain of it, but how had SHIELD managed to capture one and why would they keep one at all? And they honestly wanted him to be bound with one!?

“You are not human.” Steve realised he had said it aloud, when other snorted at him looking not the least impressed.

“What astute observation.” Was spoken back with underlying hostility in the voice aside the obvious snark.

“Can we get this over with? I'm sure we both have better things to do than stand here and possibly blow this place up because we're stalling and thus building up large amount of energy.” Iron Red said sounding almost petulant in condescending tone - Steve was certain he really didn't want this rank he was ordered to.

“So.. do I sign or something?” Steve asked unassure how to proceed, orders were orders and he would be damned to let this guy rile him up enough to ignore them. Then again maybe he should have asked more judging by the sputter Iron Red gave and his outraged expression.

“Are you daft or did they grow you up in a cave?!?” Brunet snapped and carried on before Steve could give more than angry “HEY-!”

“This is a bond you neanderthal – it is sealed with something stronger than hand writing.” Iron Red fumed and gestured Steve to come closer as the man himself had moved to stand at inside edge of circle, Steve instinctually complied stepping closer and stopping as other made halting gesture. They were standing now pretty close to eachother.

“Blood or other fluid?” Iron Red asked and Steve gaped.

“Wh-what!?” Brunet groaned and without warning reached to snag Steve by shoulders and pulled him into a kiss.

It was sloppy, electric and possibly first time Steve Rogers had had anyone shove their tongue in his mouth.

It was over before he had flly time to register what had transpired. Blinking owlishly Steve realized that room was suddenly dimmer again, illuminated only by the chest orb and small crystals on the wall.

“Bindings done _Scion_ , later.” Iron Red almost spat the status and still recovering blond looked at brunet who had moved and reclothed himself while Steve's brain had still short circuited, wings were gone as was the tail and horns, brunets ears had staed somewhat pointier. And he was in middle of incasing himself into the imposing armor again while seemingly leaving.

“Wait!” Steve called after and to his amaze saw Iron Red stop mid step. There was annoyed growl as other placed helmet on even as he asked – voice changing mid way as helmet encased the head.

“What now?” Steve heard the impatience in Iron Red's voice, but this had been confusing and nerve wrecking day, at least to him so he pressed further.

“That's it? And how should I call you?” Blonds inquiries was met with frustrated huff.

“What, wanted to have sex instead?” Steve chocked on the remark as Iron Red continnued like he had said nothing indicent.

“You can call me anything you want, as you're my _Scion_ Rogers. May I go now?” Last question seemed to irk the Iron Red most. And as much as Steve wanted to ask further, he felt that this was not the best time.

“Yes-” was all he managed to say before other had left the room.

As Steve exited the weird room he realized he had actually felt the others annoyance like it had been his own, even as Steve hadn't really been annoyed.

He needed to see earlier Scion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve down, Nat left. ;)  
> Sorry this came short. I have siblings to bother my writing time :( dang holidays :P  
> Betting poll!  
> Will Nat meet Tony, Tony in:  
> a) next chapter  
> b) in 2-3 chapters  
> c) she somehow already did and you just don't know it  
> d) make up better poll


	23. NOPE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I apparently lied about making it on February, but not on purpose!!! I swear! I just got bad luck of flu-baby sitting-flu snowball effect and everything got postponed. Writing isn't so easy while sneezing – let alone coughing your lungs out. Back to more regular schedule (start praying it to be reality)Also this is short. But it refused to be bigger. Sorry for the wait.

Steve hasn't seen Iron Red for five weeks aside the eight recons, that didn't lead to anything else aside capturing few stragglers from PATRIOT section assumed to operate directly under man named Ross. Intel about him didn't sit well. The man had served well, but now it seemed he had done more than just his share. If peeved sounding Hill was any hint. But point is, Steve hasn't had time to get to speak let alone confront the elusive shellhead. Heck, the guy doesnt' seem to let Steve open his mouth before he has blasted off into bowels of SHIELD or whereever the brunet goes between missions. Steve has so many questions to ask. The most burning one would be about the kiss. Steve turns his steady walk into brisks stride, feeling base of his neck heath up from memory and confusion following it. He needs to hit the gym.

And meet the earlier Scion.

\- - - - -

Tony is definitely avoiding his new Scion - yup he is, but he won't admit it aloud thank you very much – instead the genius coops himself in the den with golems and occasional appearing Hawkass.

Clint has become quite recular occurrence. Tony even updated the guys bow and quiver, to his own and Hawks surprise.

Latest week birdbrain has keep bugging Tony to meet his 'soulfriend' – Tony nearly gagged for the term – all the while insisting they would get along like fire and sulfur. Which the brunet has tried to insist doesn't work exactly like the guy thinks. Clint thankfully hasn't mentioned anything about the slight adjustments Tony has undergone. Yes he looked into mirror the moment he was back to sanctuary after the bonding ceremony.

Brown eyes now have blue rims beside the irises, that remind Tony about orb in his chest and the brown hair is mish mash of darker shade of brown along few black touches on the mix the might have hinting shape of his horns -if one knows that they are looking at- he messed the hairdo to hide it. Tony even sports prominent canines that are manageable since they aren't too long. Only annoyance are the nails that are slightly sharper than before, but hey! He could use them for rune carwing on a pinch. Tony is most pleased that he has kept the forked tongue. Since Barton flips everytime Tony sticks it out at the man. It's hilarious.

But the fact remains. Tony is avoiding wannabe C.A. 2.0 with all his might.

“Come on Tony, Nat's good at keeping secrets if it's that you're worried about.” Tony hears Clint whine for tenth time for the eve from his perch. The guy spotted Tony's higher nooks and cranies and claimed best viewpoint as his when he visits. Tony tries his best to ignore the provoking while hands deep inside newest golems inner workings. He always puts the “soul”/mind runes where they aren't so vunerable for accidental disruptions. Never remaking that mistake again.

“-aand you can't be cooped up here forever.” Ventmonkeys voice cuts throught the musing.

“How does this Nat have anything to do with me staying here?” Tony asks without sticking his head out, voice echoes slightly and he can hear the wings flutter from reaction.

“HA! I knew you were listening!” archer whoops and Tony gives, stopping the works to pull out and look at the blond practically preening at him.

“Why exactly are you so obsessed about me meeting your Nat?” Tony huffs crossing his arms all while giving other pointed look.

“Hey! She ain't mine! Red's her own master!” Clint almost yelps, he keeps himself the fact he saw brunet flinch. As for what Clint ain't sure. Once again, not the right moment.

“Come on _sourpuss,_ you two would make great team up and we could all three mess with rookie agents.” he keeps going instead and it seems to be the correct decision as the genius gives Clint unimpressed look. They have momentary stare down which Tony wins, but Clint calls cheating since Dumm-E pushed him - again – seriously the golem has some kind off vendetta going.

“Alright, alright _höyhenkasa_ , but not here.” Tony no less agrees and Clint jumps airborne with whoops getting the shorter man yelp and curse him from messing the stuff with the strong gust the wings caused. Clint keeps grinning even as he apologizes. His too ecstatic to care. Red and Tony meeting will be blast. He's sure of it.

\- - - - -

Hulk is waiting. He has done so many nights before, sitting in the shadows and watching. He and puny Banner have argued about this and still waited. Neither of them is sure which one argued in favor, but they wait. And almost like clockwork the sound soon reaches their ears as it becomes louder the closer it gets. And just like that, metal man lands near by on the cliff. Hulk shifts in the cover foliage gives him and grunts. This one is confusing both Hulk and Banner. First the shell wearing mystery helps them get out of the mean place of pain and misery, then he guides them to spot Hulk feels could be safe for little longer or maybe even as far as many moon cycles. Staying still like other nights before this one, they watch the shell one go about his routine look around. It's far from manhunt and they both agree metal man is more likely just coming to check that Hulk has really left. Strange one seems to collapse to sit and watch the valley as soon as he seems to deem the place void.

Hulk waits. Puny Bruce has insisted, that the weird red one needs more time. So Hulk keeps waiting. For something.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but no worries. I have a plotbunny whispering to my ears that next one is gonna make up for this filler size chapter. Oh boy.


End file.
